Aldéran 23 : Aldéran, à jamais
by iloveharlock
Summary: Des vacances qui tournent court. La vengeance d'un pirate. Et pour Aldéran, peut-être l'occasion de changer sa vie du tout au tout ! Mais quand on porte la marque de famille dans sa chair, on ne peut qu'aller de l'avant, toujours et à jamais !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Maetel, Warius, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia et les militaires du Karyu, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian, son fusil à mammouth et son Metal Bloody Saloon appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen à qui je les emprunte, avec son autorisation, le temps de quelques clins d'œil.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

- Ils arrivent, vous avez peu de temps pour vous préparer ! glapit Shérynale à l'adresse du Colonel de l'AL-99. Je les retiens le plus longtemps possible !

- Je fais aussi barrage, jeta Lorèze en se précipitant hors du bureau.

Aldéran se leva précipitamment, se dirigea vers un meuble bas, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit des dessins qu'il colla prestement aux murs de verre, et d'un autre tiroir il prit la tasse à tête de clown que le cadet de ses fils lui avait offert et y versa le contenu de sa tasse habituelle : noire et frappée d'une tête de mort – cadeau de Maetel quand elle était brièvement venue le voir après sa victoire sur les Généraux de l'Apocalypse.

Et il n'eut que le temps de se rasseoir quand Ayvanère franchit le seuil de la pièce, main dans la main avec Albior.

En trois ans de famille et d'amour, l'orphelin malingre était devenu un garçonnet aux bonnes joues, ses yeux gris sans plus d'inquiétudes, mais toujours sensible et avides de contacts physiques avec ses parents et ses frères comme pour s'assurer encore et toujours de leur présence et donc de son havre de bonheur.

Albior se précipita contre son père, l'étreignant de ses bras, levant sur lui son regard passionné, avant que ses prunelles ne portent sur la tasse clownesque.

- Tu l'aimes toujours autant, ma tasse ?

- Evidemment ! Je ne sais pas m'en passer, comme tu constates ! assura effrontément Aldéran en désignant la tasse au café fumant sur sa table de travail.

Comme un peu suspicieux, Albior fit le tour de la pièce à la recherche d'une cache où son père aurait pu dissimuler une autre tasse, les dessins au mur lui tirant au passage un sourire.

Ayvanère avait enlacé son époux, un baiser à en perdre le souffle les unissant. Elle glissa sa main aux ongles multicolores dans la chevelure d'un roux incandescent, ses doigts se glissant ensuite sur sa nuque, repoussant les mèches flamboyantes pour venir lui caresser la gorge en un geste familier et tendre.

- Tu as eu le temps… ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Ce fut juste !

- Lorie et Shérye sont venues à notre rencontre, et j'ai fait patienter Albior autant que possible auprès de Soreyn et de Jarvyl… Bien joué, Aldie, si j'en crois les dessins et la tasse ! Au fait, au spectacle de fin d'année d'Albior, tu seras bien là ?

- C'est un jour de semaine… Nous sommes tous ici dépendants des alertes d'Intervention. Je ferai de mon mieux.

- Et de mon côté, je saurai te glisser à ton arrivée les moments forts du petit spectacle afin que tu puisses éventuellement faire illusion auprès de nos enfants. Je sais, moi, que tu viendras autant que possible, mais eux sont encore tous trop jeune pour comprendre tes obligations et priorités.

Aldéran soupira, s'assombrissant, se décomposant presque même, épaules basses, retournant s'appuyer à son bureau alors qu'Albior se versait un verre de thé pétillant et fruité.

Ayvanère passa les bras autour de la taille de son époux qui lui tournait le dos, tout dans son attitude trahissant sa peine, son impuissance et ses folles angoisses.

- Des nouvelles de ton père ?

- Oui et non… Nous en sommes restés aux conclusions d'il y a trois ans. Je dois aller le prendre à sa sortie de la Clinique tout à l'heure.

- Rien de neuf, donc ?

- Aucune avancée. Dois-je me réjouir que cela ne soit pas au moins en négatif, mon cœur ?

- Oui, Aldéran !

Sa « perquisition » n'ayant rien donné, Albior était revenu auprès de ses parents, avait pris la main de sa mère entre les siennes pour en embrasser le dos avec ferveur.

- Je vous aime !

- Nous aussi, assura Aldéran en flattant les boucles d'acajou. Alors, Albior, que souhaites-tu que je te cuisine ce soir ?

- Des boulettes sauce tomate !

- D'accord.

- Des boulettes maison ! précisa le garçonnet.

- Bien sûr !

- Tu m'apprendras encore à cuisiner ?

- Evidemment. Et tu pourras aussi façonner les boulettes entre tes paumes. Tu rentres avec ta maman, s'il te plaît, moi aussi je dois partir ?

- A tout à l'heure, papa !

Et après un dernier baiser le petit garçon repartit avec sa mère à la chevelure et aux ongles multicolores.

Sitôt après les avoir vu quitter, via les caméras de surveillance intérieure, Aldéran ressortit sa tasse noire et y versa à nouveau son café.

Mais, bien que humant l'odorant breuvage noir additionné d'un trait de caramel, l'esprit d'Aldéran était bien loin de l'AL-99, remontant trois ans dans le passé.

_Aldéran avait garé son tout-terrain doré sur le parking de la Clinique Sperdon et s'était dirigé vers une aile plus résidentielle que médicale, devant les portes de laquelle se tenait Skyrone._

_- Sky… Notre père ! ?_

_- Il sort aujourd'hui._

_- Et il séjourne au duplex, comme prévu. Mais, lui… ? Et, est-ce que Karémyne… ?_

_- Notre maman est avec lui. Elle sait déjà._

_Aldéran devint blanc comme un linge, vacillant légèrement, avant de se ressaisir._

_- Il y a toujours une solution ! glapit-il en broyant involontairement le poignet de son aîné entre ses doigts. Laisse-moi un peu de temps, Sky !_

_- Du temps, c'est bien ce que notre père ne dispose plus… Aldie, nous avons toujours su que ça arriverait… Et même toi…_

_Skyrone se racla la gorge._

_- Il y a bien une ultime option, mais je ne suis pas sûr que notre père, ni notre mère, ne l'accepte… Mais c'est sa seule chance de survivre !_

_- Je le sais et je lui imposerai cette option, ragea Aldéran, poings serrés._

_- Oui, il n'y a que toi, Aldie, convint Skyrone. Maintenant, va l'accueillir et le sortir d'ici. Pour le reste, tout le reste, cela prendra effectivement du temps, mais tu en as peu pour le convaincre !_

_- J'ai un caractère encore plus de chiottes que lui ! Notre père vivra, qu'il le veuille ou non ! J'y vais, Sky. Ce soir, Ayvi et moi t'attendons avec Delly pour un dîner barbecue._

_- Nous serons là_.

Aldéran rassembla ses affaires dans un sac à dos, le glissa à son épaule et quitta l'AL-99 pour la _Clinique Sperdon_ pour y récupérer son père.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

- Plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression que ces séances d'irradiations me font plus de mal que de bien.

- Arrête de râler, barbon. Ces projections de radiations empêchent désormais le vieillissement de ton organisme et donc la dégénérescence de tes cellules. Ce traitement de choc te maintient en vie.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter. Tu es un peu obstiné et convainquant, Aldie !

Aldéran esquissa alors un sourire à l'adresse de son père qu'il ramenait au duplex, glissant son tout-terrain dans l'intense circulation de fin de journée.

- J'ai de qui tenir, pas vrai ?

- Depuis bien des années, j'ai réalisé que je t'avais transmis beaucoup trop de moi.

- Et moi j'ai apprécié durant toutes ces années car cela m'a sauvé la mise plus d'une fois, avoua le rouquin. Je suis, à mon niveau d'ennemis et de situations, ta copie conforme, papa. C'est au Mâle Alpha de reprendre cette hérédité, je l'ai bien compris, même s'il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour cela et en te meurtrissant de mon ressentiment tant et trop de foi ! Et, un jour, ce sera Albior.

- Non, ton gamin est trop sensible, trop fragile, trop affectueux. Il a peut-être une balafre mais il n'a rien d'un Mâle Alpha…

- … Et heureusement pour lui, compléta encore Aldéran. Comment tu sens, papa ?

- Mal. Les muscles vidés de toute énergie, les organes liquéfiés, ayant envie de rejeter le peu que j'ai mis dans mon estomac.

- Evite de le faire dans mon tout-terrain !

- Merci pour ta compassion, fiston !

Aldéran éclata de rire, mais le regard soucieux et surveillant son père du coin de l'œil prêt à rabattre son tout terrain dans le premier créneau libre si son teint verdissait plus encore et qu'il ait effectivement à rendre ce qu'il avait avalé durant la journée.

- Désolé de te causer ces soucis, Aldie.

- C'est moi qui te le ai imposés, ne l'oublie pas. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est moi que la famille a envoyé pour te convaincre, il y a trois ans, parce que je n'aurais jamais cédé devant toi, tes menaces ou pire tes suppliques. !

- Je n'ai rien oublié non plus…

_Aldéran dû faire appel à sa maîtrise pour ne pas tout bonnement attraper son père par le collet et le secouer d'importance, ce qui aurait mis plus à mal encore le corps épuisé de ce dernier, quoique plus vraisemblablement il se serait pris un bon coup de poing dans la gueule en retour !_

_ - Sky a tout revérifié, tout recoupé. Et il est malheureusement en accord avec les conclusions de tous les médecins que tu as vu auparavant : tes cellules meurent les unes après les autres et cela ne te laisse que quelques mois, ou pire quelques semaines, avant une issue fatale._

_ - Une issue sur laquelle je n'ai jamais eu aucune illusion, et qui vu les aléas de ma vie aurait dû arriver même bien avant ma rencontre avec Karémyne ! Je profiterai donc au mieux de ce temps qu'il me reste…_

_ - Mais tu n'as pas bientôt fini de jouer les défaitistes ? Tu l'as fait une fois et ça m'a prodigieusement agacé !_

_ - Je sais, d'où le voyage jusque Lacrysis… Mais là il s'agit juste de ma santé, d'un phénomène très naturel et contre lequel tu ne peux rien !_

_ La discussion entre les deux hommes avait lieu à bord de l'Arcadia arrimé au Dock Orbital Albior I, dans l'appartement de son capitaine dans le château arrière, Clio s'étant retirée dans ses propres pièces mais ils percevaient toujours parfaitement les notes de sa harpe._

_ - Tu ne peux rien, Aldie -, que ce soit du domaine naturel ou surnaturel !_

_ - Voilà bien pourquoi j'ai été chargé de te proposer la solution de Skyrone._

_ - Jr soupçonnais en effet une soluce de ce type… Et je n'en veux pas ! Si mon heure est enfin venue, bien que cela n'ait rien de glorieux…_

_ - Et inutile de songer davantage à repartir avec l'Arcadia pour te perdre dans la mer d'étoiles et y disparaître à jamais – comme ce ne put qu'être ton option alternative à la mort au « champ d'honneur piratesque » !_

_ - Toi, tu me connais trop, maugréa le pirate à la chevelure de neige, pâle et amaigri dans sa tenue noire, le regard terne et déjà presque absent comme détaché du monde des vivants._

_ - Rectification : j'ai une bonne ouïe et une excellente mémoire ! gloussa Aldéran en vidant d'un trait son verre de red bourbon. C'est toi qui radote à l'envie que tu as bien l'intention de finir sur ce rafiot, et de partir là où personne ne le retrouvera pour s'en servir éventuellement pour le détourner des intentions initiales de Toshiro… Maintenant, comme je t'interdis cette fuite mélodramatique, tu vas t'en remettre à la solution de Skyrone._

_ Albator passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches._

_ - Aldie, je suis si fatigué, de tout. Cette issue fatale je l'attends depuis bien trop d'années, ne me la refuse pas en confrontant ta volonté à la mienne – surtout que tu sais que je ne suis pas en mesure de te résister. Tu dois, toi aussi, apprendre à abandonner, mon enfant. La pire et la plus dure des leçons, à ton tour de t'y soumettre !_

_ - Hors de question ! hurla alors Aldéran. Sky a trop cherché. Tu lui dois, au moins, de tenter son offre._

_ - Aldie, le Doc Mécanoïde de ce bord m'a bien traduit en paroles simples le contenu de mon dossier médical. Rien n'enrayera la dégénérescence de mes cellules._

_ - Si, il y a un moyen… Skyrone a pris ses renseignements, des rendez-vous. Il va falloir te faire irradier._

_ - Sans façon. Toshy est passé par là, avec la fin que nous connaissons…_

_ - Et Toshy pourrait t'expliquer, très techniquement, qu'il existe des millions de types de radiations ! Et celles de Sky enrayeront le vieillissement de tes cellules et donc de leur dégénération._

_ - Une immortalité, sans se faire mécaniser ?_

_ - Oui, on peut le voir ainsi. Trois séances d'irradiations, une fois par an, et ton corps ne subira plus les attaques du temps. Ensuite, un jour, libre à toi de choisir de ne plus t'y soumettre, de suivre Karémyne dans son propre grand voyage… Jamais tu n'auras eu autant de contrôle sur ta vie, et donc ta mort, ça devrait assez titiller ton sens de la manipulation, papa ?_

_ - Tu parles dans tous les sens, sans grand bon sens au final, mais tu sais aussi trouver les mots justes…_

_ - Tu vas le faire ? murmura Aldéran dans un souffle._

_ - Disons que je vais le tenter, pour Karémyne. Mais si ça me fait plus de mal que de bien, je choisirai ma solution de toujours._

_ - Ca marche !_

_ - Merci, Aldéran._

_ - Merci à toi, papa._

Son père dormant dans sa chambre au duplex d'Aldéran et d'Ayvanère, celui-ci s'était préparé une tasse de thé aux baies rouges pour venir le boire devant la télévision au son baissé au maximum.

- Te revoilà reparti pour un an, papa. Et année après année, tu peux effectivement rêver à une sorte d'immortalité ! Si, un jour, tu décides de ne plus le faire, ce sera bien ta décision et aucun de nous ne s'y opposera, je t'en donne ma parole. Mais je ne veux pas voir ce jour, bien qu'il arrivera lui aussi bel et bien… En attendant, vu que tu es « requinqué », je peux ne plus penser à toi, à tes voyages, et à me concentrer sur l'AL-99 et le prochain retour du Président de l'Union Galactique, Kestin Wolpar, et vu qu'il ne s'est pas remis en ménage je risque d'être le seul rouquin sur sa liste des plaisirs sexuels… Si seulement j'avais pu filer, prendre congé, mais comme le Président exigeait ma présence à la visite du Bureau de la Tour d'Ivoire, je ne pouvais me désister… Ca va me faire mal, infiniment mal, sans compter que vu que Wolpar est Président il peut me convient à sa Suite et me violer encore et encore selon ses envies et plus que jamais en parfaite impunité – sauf que cette fois je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je t'attends, Wolpar, et tu ne m'auras pas !

Dans le silence de l'appartement, Aldéran finit lentement son thé avant de rejoindre Ayvanère dans leur lit, se glissant contre elle pour apprécier sa chaleur, le parfum de son gel douche et la douceur de ses mèches colorées.

« Mon foyer, mon bonheur, à jamais ! ».


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

En milieu de matinée, Soreyn vint frapper au chambranle de la porte du bureau de son Colonel.

- Je peux te déranger ?

- Du moment que tu ne lorgnes pas sur mes éclairs au chocolat, gloussa Aldéran qui en avait une grande boîte, presque vide au demeurant, devant lui.

- Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas : ma chère et tendre m'a mis au régime !

- Tu crois qu'elle te surveille même quand tu es au boulot ? ironisa son Colonel.

- Tu n'imagines pas les antennes dont elle est dotée ! Elle m'a déjà fait le coup pour un carré de chocolat avalé en guise de dessert au déjeuner. Au retour à la maison, elle l'a deviné illico !

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, grinça son ami. Bon, c'est vrai qu'à nos dernières vacances, je me suis tellement empiffré que je pouvais à peine bouger. En même temps, on restait au bord de la piscine toute la journée.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Toi, tu peux engloutir tout ce que tu veux, tu ne prends pas un gramme ! Nombreux doivent être ceux de notre âge à envier ta ligne.

- Je crois que nous concernant, le boulot nous maintient en forme, remarqua le Colonel de l'AL-99.

Il sourit plus franchement encore.

- Tu reviens de vacances, et moi je pars !

- Pour la mer d'étoiles ?

- Oui ! Un an que je n'y étais pas retourné. Ca m'aura bien trop manqué.

- C'est vrai que tu es loin d'avoir pris tous tes jours de congé, l'année dernière.

- Année chargée entre le basculement de notre centrale électronique sur les nouveaux systèmes, les bugs en pagaille inévitables, sans compter les Jeux GalactOlympiques qui ont mis les rues sens dessus dessous. Ca ne nous a guère laissé le temps de souffler puisque toutes ces agitations ont donné envie aux divers fauteurs de troubles de nous mettre à rude épreuve.

- Tu pars à la fin du week-end ?

- Oui, je rejoins la station spatiale SSX-999 où Bob a son _Metal Bloody Saloon_.

- Ton père et son ami y seront ?

- Oui, Bob fermera pour une semaine, uniquement le _MBS_, pas les autres niveaux de la station car il faut que ses affaires continuent de tourner.

Les prunelles bleu marine d'Aldéran brillaient intensément à la perspective de ses vacances.

- Alors, que me voulais-tu ? interrogea-t-il.

Soreyn ouvrit des yeux ronds et rougit comme une tomate.

- Je ne me souviens plus…

- Soreyn, entre ton tout petit bidon et tes pertes de mémoire, tu es mal barré, pouffa Aldéran, sans aucune pitié. Ca va, tu vas arriver à retrouver ton bureau sans te perdre dans les couloirs ?

- J'espère.

- Bon, tu n'auras qu'à revenir me voir quand tu te rappelleras de quoi tu voulais t'entretenir avec moi ! Il te reste juste cette journée. Après, l'AL-99 n'existera plus pour moi, et ce pour un mois et demi !

- Profite bien de tes congés, sourit son ami. On ne veut te revoir qu'en pleine forme.

- Merci. Et promis, je ne péterais plus un câble pour des futilités à longueur de journée.

- C'est vrai que tu as été particulièrement à fleur de peau ces dernières semaines, avoua Soreyn. Nous étions tous à cran, aussi. On ne t'a pas ménagé, Colonel.

- Ca ne justifiait quand même pas que je fasse retomber mes sautes d'humeur sur vous… On m'a formé pour garder mon sang-froid en toutes circonstances, ce qui ne fut guère le cas récemment. Ca ne se reproduira pas.

- On comprend, ne t'inquiète pas.

Soreyn reparti, Aldéran se replongea dans ses dossiers, ayant à tout clôturer avant son départ afin de partir l'esprit serein en laissant l'AL-99 à Jarvyl le leader de l'Unité Léviathan.

**4.**

Sous les regards amusés de ses trois fils, Aldéran avait fini de boucler ses bagages.

- Tu vas nous manquer, papa.

- Vous ne verrez pas le temps passer, comme toutes les autres fois, assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil affectueux. Votre maman va bien s'occuper de vous, sans compter tout le reste de la famille ! Et puis, pour vos prochaines vacances scolaires, nous partons tous aux sports d'hiver, rappela-t-il.

- Oh oui !

- Tu n'as rien oublié ? questionna Ayvanère.

- De toute façon, il y a bien assez de magasins sur la station spatiale. Non, j'ai tout emporté. Le synthétiseur de particules pour l'_Arcadia_ est déjà à bord de mon _Light_ et j'y ai aussi les éprouvettes de la semence de Ulen de la Zyle pour inséminer les juments du Ranch de Warius.

- Chacun ses cadeaux, s'amusa Ayvanère. Je préfère ne pas savoir si c'est « chacun selon son mérite » !

- Je n'ai effectivement pas investigué quand j'ai demandé à papa et à Warius ce que je pouvais leur amener !

- Rien pour Bob ? pouffa son épouse.

- J'ai demandé à Hoby de s'occuper de ses projets de cargos de transport afin qu'il approvisionne lui-même ses _MBS_. Je lui apporte la réponse de mon cadet, je pense qu'il va faire des bonds de joie en voyant les termes du contrat !

- Je serais curieuse de faire la connaissance de ce Bob… Quoique vu la description physique, je crois que je mourrais de peur !

- Il est impressionnant, mais fidèle en amitié.

Et à ce moment, il y eut aussi des étoiles dans le regard d'Aldéran.

* * *

Arrivé quatre jours plutôt à la station spatiale SSX-999, Aldéran avait arrimé son _Lightshadow_ entre l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_.

Il avait retrouvé son père et l'ancien Colonel de la Flotte Indépendante comme si seulement quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées et non près d'une année – même s'il avait bien évidemment vu le premier plus d'une fois durant ce temps !

Bob avait accueilli le trio avec sa bonhomie habituelle, agitant tous ses bras.

Le _Metal Bloody Saloon_ était fermé, afin qu'ils aient leurs aises, soient tranquilles et qu'ils puissent tous échanger les nouvelles sans être dérangés.

Encore trois jours dont Aldéran, Albator et Warius entendaient paisiblement profiter avant de repartir pour les étoiles.


	4. Chapter 4

**5.**

Son père et Warius traînant près des ascenseurs à suivre le fil d'actualité avant de le rejoindre pour un verre avant le dîner, du doigt, Aldéran désigna l'un des écrans de la surveillance des caméras internes.

- Je croyais le _MBS_ fermé, Bob, remarqua-t-il alors qu'une navette intergalactique s'arrimait à l'un des quais de la station spatiale réservés pour l'Octodian.

- Il l'est bien, comme pour chacune de vos visites. Là, c'est le fourgon-caisse qui vient chercher les recettes du mois.

- J'imagine que ça doit être une petite fortune.

- D'où l'escorte de milice privée que j'engage pour chacun de ces transports, fit l'Octodian qui faisait des allées et venues entre son bar et la réserve dont l'entrée se trouvait quelques pas plus loin dans le couloir voisin.

- Si tu veux que je te laisse ? fit Aldéran en se levant.

- Tu ne me déranges pas. Et puis, ta présence a quelque chose de rassurant.

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Comme si toi, à mains nues, tu ne me valais pas vingt fois au combat !

- C'est vrai que mes défenses en ont éventré plus d'un, reconnut Bob alors que les portes de la salle principale s'ouvraient sur six hommes en uniforme noir.

Aldéran vit tressaillir son massif ami mais n'y prit pas plus garde que cela.

- Vous n'êtes pas l'équipe habituelle, rugit de fait l'Octodian.

Aldéran se rapprocha légèrement du comptoir se demandant si le propriétaire du _MBS_ y planquait une arme d'appoint.

- Nous sommes bien venus nous assurer de la caisse, mais pas de la façon coutumière, jeta en retour l'un des miliciens alors que ses compagnons et dégainaient leurs armes.

Avec une souplesse surprenante pour un être de son gabarit, Bob se réfugia dans la réserve tandis qu'Aldéran tentait au mieux de s'écarter de la ligne de mire, constatant avec déplaisir qu'il n'y avait nul abri possible !

« Décidément, mes réflexes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient », s'épouvanta-t-il alors que la balle tirée lui était rentrée sous la clavicule gauche ressortant dans son dos, lui pulvérisant l'épaule au passage.

Il tenta de comprimer la blessure de la main, mais le sang coulait trop abondamment par les points d'entrée et de sortie. Ses jambes se dérobant, ses forces l'abandonnant avec le sang qu'il perdait, il s'évanouit et s'écroula contre le comptoir du MBS.

A l'écho de la fusillade, Albator et Warius s'étaient précipités vers le bar. Le cœur du pirate se serra à la vue de son fils gisant dans une mare de sang.

Pris à leur tour sous les tirs, ils ne purent que s'abriter précipitamment.

Jaillissant alors de la réserve, un énorme fusil entre les mains, Bob canarda les assaillants. Le fusil à mammouth troua les corps et les murs.

D'un autre de ses bras, l'Octodian attrapa Aldéran par le col et le traîna en sécurité derrière son bar tout en continuant de pilonner les attaquants alors qu'Albator et Warius tiraient aussi depuis leurs positions.

Le mur opposé de la salle principale du bar parut exploser alors que la navette intergalactique le traversait pour venir récupérer les trois survivants du groupe de détrousseurs en uniforme de la milice, avant de repartir par le même chemin.

La cloison de sécurité coulissa juste après, empêchant plus de mobilier et de décorations d'être aspirés dans le vide galactique ainsi que l'air de s'échapper.

L'Octodian débita un chapelet de jurons parmi les plus hauts en couleur de son répertoire.

Albator et Warius n'y avaient prêté aucune attention, uniquement préoccupés par Aldéran qui se vidait toujours de son sang, d'une épouvantable pâleur et respirant à peine.

- J'ai appelé l'Antenne Médicale de la station, renseigna alors Bob.

- Elle n'arrivera jamais à temps, glapit le pirate à la chevelure de neige qui comprimait en vain les deux orifices de la plaie. Tiens bon, Aldie.

Son regard croisa celui de Warius. Tous deux avaient suffisamment vu de blessures dans leur vie pour savoir que l'état d'Aldéran était sérieux au possible et que chaque minute de perdue pouvait mener à une issue fatale.

Alors que l'Antenne Médicale du SSX-999 avait pris son fils en charge, Albator ne s'était pas détendu, que du contraire.

Entre la gravité de la blessure, les os brisés et le sang perdu, il savait Aldéran au plus mal et qu'à présent c'était chaque seconde qui comptait et que cela allait faire la différence – dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Warius avait accompagné son ami dans la salle voisine de celle des Urgences où se trouvait Aldéran. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le réconforter, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait absolument rien à dire, et qu'il était tout aussi inutile de lui mentir.

Le pirate s'approcha du hublot de la double porte et ses raidit alors que les urgentistes tentaient, encore et encore, de faire repartir le cœur de son rejeton. L'un d'eux releva brièvement la tête et ce qu'Albator lut dans ce regard lui glaça le cœur. Et en dépit du panneau d'interdiction, il se rua à l'intérieur.

* * *

Recevoir un appel de Warius n'avait pas surpris outre mesure Karémyne et Ayvanère qui passaient un après-midi entre filles.

- Alors, vous vous amusez bien ? fit cette dernière, d'excellente humeur après avoir pillé plusieurs boutiques.

- J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, annonça d'entrée l'ancien Colonel de la Flotte Indépendante. Il y a eu une fusillade au _MBS _de Bob_ Aldéran…_.

- Quoi, Aldéran ? ! glapirent-elles d'une même voix.

- Il a passé la nuit au bloc opératoire. Ils ne se prononcent pas sur ses chances de s'en sortir…

- Vous restez tous les trois sur la station spatiale ? questionna Karémyne d'une voix blanche.

- De toute façon, Aldie n'est pas transportable pour qu'on le ramène à Ragel. Ca va prendre du temps, je le crains, si l'évolution est positive – et les médecins ne sont guère optimistes.

- Comment est-ce qu'Albator le prend ? reprit Karémyne.

- Très mal. Il a fait un véritable scandale dans cette salle des Urgences parce qu'ils voulaient arrêter les tentatives pour ramener Aldie. Bien lui en a pris car ils ont pu ensuite le conduire au bloc.

- Je viens vous rejoindre ! jeta Karémyne.

- Nous ne bougeons bien évidemment pas d'ici. Fais vite, conclut Warius en mettant fin à la communication.

Sa mine s'assombrit alors qu'il revenait au _MBS_, ayant volontairement omis de rapporter une partie de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Quand il se cala au bar, l'Octodian lui servit un verre.

- Elles arrivent ? interrogea-t-il de sa voix profonde et grave.

- Uniquement Karémyne, dans un premier temps. Ayvi doit s'occuper de caser les trois petits avant de pouvoir se lancer dans ce voyage. Cela devrait aller vite, le temps de faire un saut chez ses parents. Elles doivent à la fois se hâter et en même temps se dire que si mieux il y a dans l'état d'Aldéran cela sera très long.

- Tu leur as dit, pour Albator ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je crois que les nouvelles d'Aldie étaient déjà bien suffisantes sans les affoler davantage, soupira Warius en se levant. Je vais d'ailleurs aller le voir, il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller.

En rentrant dans l'appartement que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ occupait à la station SSX-999, Warius se dirigea vers l'une des trois chambres et entra sans frapper.

Si son ami dormait encore à poings fermés l'un des médecins du centre hospitalier était auprès de lui, finissant un rapide examen.

- Tout semble être revenu à la normale, fit-il à l'adresse de Warius. Reste à savoir dans quel état d'esprit il va émerger. S'il est aussi hystérique qu'hier, je vous assure que je le renvoie dormir !

- Il n'était pas hystérique, protesta froidement l'ancien Colonel de la Flotte Indépendante. Il refusait que l'on abandonne. Il couve son fils depuis sa venue au monde, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il va baisser les bras. En revanche, je ne crois pas qu'il s'attendait à une telle chute de tension par contrecoup. Et, effectivement, apprendre à présent – en réalité, l'absence de nouvelles – pour Aldéran ne va guère lui faire de bien. Mais je m'occuperai de lui. Je prends le relais.

* * *

Le cœur battant, Warius s'approcha de la passerelle avec vue plongeante sur les quais où étaient arrimés le _Lightshadow_, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_… sauf que l'_Arcadia_ n'était plus là.

- Bob ! ? aboya-t-il à l'adresse du massif Octodian.

- Albator a visionné le film de l'assaut une bonne partie de la journée, renseigna ce dernier. Je comprends maintenant…

- … Il a tenté d'identifier la navette de ces assaillants et il est parti les traquer, compléta Warius. Ce sera un nouveau massacre.

Il baissa les yeux vers son beeper qui avait vibré, lu le message qui venait de lui parvenir.

- Oui, je veillerai sur Aldie, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il.


	5. Chapter 5

**6.**

Non sans surprise, Warius accueillit Ayvanère et Karémyne qui descendaient d'une navette intergalactique aux couleurs des chantiers navals.

- Ensemble ?

- J'ai attendu la navette d'Ayvi à la station relai, expliqua Karémyne. Je crois que ni l'une ni l'autre n'aurions supporté d'être auprès d'Aldie sans l'autre… Heureusement que tu es là ! Nous avons fait aussi vite que possible, mais ces huit jours de vol nous ont paru bien longs.

- Je suppose que mon beau-père est auprès d'Aldéran ? glissa Ayvanère qui était pâle et tremblante.

Warius secoua négativement la tête alors qu'il les avait escortées jusqu'au bar où Bob leur avait souhaité la bienvenue et si elles avaient été d'une parfaite politesse, il avait vu la peur que son apparence leur inspirait.

- Albator cherche ceux qui ont blessé son fils. Il ne reviendra pas avant de leur avoir fait payer ce qu'ils ont fait, sans laisser l'ombre d'une chance au gamin désarmé.

- Vous deux ne l'étiez pas, remarqua Ayvanère.

- Lui et moi sommes de vieux guerriers Les habitudes sont dures à perdre. Aldéran a pensé être en sécurité sur cette station spatiale, ou tout du moins dans l'espace immédiat du bar.

- Cela aurait dû être ainsi, grommela l'Octodian contrit.

- Albator doit être dans tous ses états, soupira encore Karémyne en vidant cul sec un verre de red bourbon alors qu'Ayvanère avait préféré un thé fort additionné d'un trait d'alcool blanc.

- C'est peu de le dire, reconnut alors l'ancien Colonel de la Flotte Indépendante. Il a pété un plomb de première quand il a réalisé que les Urgentistes ne voulaient plus essayer une nouvelle tentative pour relancer le cœur d'Aldéran. Il les a menacés, insultés, brutalisés presque pour qu'ils continuent. Il a juste eu le temps d'entendre le cœur de son fils repartir avant de s'effondrer. On a donc fait en sorte qu'il dorme le reste de la nuit et il est parti le matin suivant après avoir passé autant de temps que possible auprès d'Aldéran.

- Comment va-t-il ? soufflèrent les deux femmes qui se tenaient désormais la main sachant qu'elles auraient à se réconforter mutuellement dans un proche avenir.

- Les médecins du centre hospitalier considèrent toujours qu'on ne fait que le maintenir en vie, que son corps est trop abîmé que pour qu'il s'en sorte, s'en remette. Mais ce serait loin d'être la première fois qu'il déjoue un pronostic vital aussi morbide ! Je vous conduis à sa chambre.

L'épouse et la mère de cœur d'Aldéran s'étaient attendues au pire, et c'était bien ce qui était arrivé.

Toutes les constantes biologiques de ce dernier étaient dans le rouge et au plus bas, il respirait à peine et jamais son cœur n'avait battu à un rythme aussi lent. Tout sang semblait avoir quitté ses joues et son corps, du sang qui maculait toujours les bandages à sa poitrine et à son dos, l'épaule brisée immobilisée, du sang qu'on continuait de lui transfuser vu les quantités qu'il continuait de perdre.

- Les anticoagulants ne fonctionnent guère, expliqua Thouise Dorne, la Chirurgienne qui s'occupait de lui. En neuf jours, son état n'a absolument pas évolué.

- Il ne s'est pas dégradé, souffla Ayvanère qui tentait de se raccrocher à la seule chose de positive.

- Ca ne va pas durer, fit Thouise, impitoyable. Le sang s'écoule également en lui, comprime ses poumons, l'étouffant. Nous devons ponctionner régulièrement. Son organisme ne résistera pas longtemps à de telles souffrances.

- Quelles sont ses chances ? s'enquit Karémyne qui serrait de toutes ses forces la main de son fils.

La Chirurgienne jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à l'ancienne présidente de _Skendromme Industry_, ayant sans nul doute considéré son propos comme celui ne pouvant venir que d'une demeurée !

- Chaque nuit qu'il passe peut effectivement sembler une victoire mais, comme je viens de vous le dire : son état général doit évoluer, et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Pour sa part, Ayvanère considérait avec un déplaisir certain la pochette fixée au bord du lit et que le drain plongé dans la plaie de la balle remplissait de liquide brunâtre et épais.

- Professeur Dorne ?

- Infection de la plèvre que le sang a irritée au possible. Je redoute…

- Quoi donc ? firent en un bel ensemble Ayvanère, Warius et Karémyne en pâlissant également à l'unisson.

Aldéran émit une sorte de gargouillement, son corps se tendant sous les draps. Le borborygme se mua en une sorte de râle avant que le masque à oxygène ne se macule soudain à l'intérieur du sang qu'il s'était mis à cracher en abondance.

Mises à la porte de la chambre des Soins Intensifs, Ayvanère et Karémyne ne purent que s'armer d'une sévère patience pour attendre le retour d'Aldéran du bloc opératoire où il avait été à nouveau dirigé de toute urgence, Warius allant au bar de Bob pour lui faire part des derniers événements.

Obligé de rouvrir son _MBS_, Bob l'avait cependant rapidement laissé à ses serveuses et la gérante, afin d'être auprès des proches d'Aldéran et s'il leur avait proposé un léger menu, ils n'avaient avalé que quelques bouchées, reprenant leur attente.

**7.**

Clio devenue lumineuse, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ avait parfaitement senti son cœur manquer plusieurs battements, n'accordant cependant aucune attention à un Tori-San qui larmoyait sans discontinuer depuis le départ de l'AL-99.

- Clio ! ? hurla-t-il par réflexe, les mains crispées sur les poignées de sa barre, bien que la réponse lui fasse encore plus peur que sa question.

- Aldéran continue de s'enfoncer, répondit-elle avec une visible réticence, après un long moment, réfléchissant aux mots mais n'en trouvant pas pour atténuer la vérité. Les hémorragies sont le pire souci de ceux qui s'occupent de lui. Il se vide de son sang, à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur. Deux interventions chirurgicales de plusieurs heures en si peu de temps, il n'en supportera jamais le choc.

- Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui ? gémit le pirate à la crinière de neige.

- Je peux lui envoyer de l'énergie, mais cela risque d'être bien dérisoire en regard de sa faiblesse physique et biologique.

- Aldie a besoin de forces, toute assistance lui sera la bienvenue. Fais-le, Clio, immédiatement ! rugit-il sans sembler se préoccuper de ce que cela pouvait causer à sa Jurassienne d'amie.

- Je ferai tout ce que je peux, Albator.

- Merci, fit-il alors que son visage demeurait tendu, une véritable panique dans le regard.

- Tiens bon, Clio, reprit-il. Nous serons bientôt en orbite de Terra IV. Peut-être que le Sanctuaire et l'Arbre de Vie pourront aussi l'assister et te soulager.

Clio se redressa soudain, marchant vers lui dans les plis soyeux de sa robe argentée.

- Dépêche-toi surtout de rejoindre le siège social de la milice privée dont Bob loue les services. La navette autant que les uniformes étaient volés. Seules ces personnes pourront te donner un début de piste. Ce qu'elles n'auraient certainement pas fait en simple communication.

- Oui, le message de Bob va m'aider à obtenir leur collaboration, j'espère. Mais autant les mettre devant le fait accompli et ne pas leur donner l'occasion de me refuser un rendez-vous une fois que je serai dans la place ! Toshiro, des nouvelles du SSX-999 ?

- Oui. Je te conseille de les prendre à ton appartement, répondit sombrement le Grand Ordinateur. La Chirurgienne Dorne et Warius te font tout suivre en instantané mais j'ai besoin de temps pour te le décrypter en langage simple, si je puis dire.

- Aldie est vivant, c'est tout ce qui m'importe pour le moment. Il doit tenir, absolument ! siffla le pirate en quittant la passerelle pour son appartement du château arrière.

Mais alors qu'il était dans l'ascenseur, il sentit son œil s'embuer une énième fois.

« Je sais que tu n'en peux plus, Aldéran. Mais toi et moi sommes passés par là plus d'une fois depuis toutes ces années. Cela a commencé, pour toi, avec les quatre balles reçues dans ce bureau de poste, où tu étais également sans arme… Tu as toujours su t'en relever. Nous nous sommes soutenus, à tour de rôle, nous tirant chacun le moment venu des pires pas possibles. Si nous sommes en vie, nous nous le devons. Là, néanmoins, je le sens extrêmement mal. Tu as beau avoir une volonté égale à la mienne, quand le physique ne suit plus… Je l'expérimente encore plus depuis ces séances d'irradiations pour stopper le vieillissement de mes cellules et donc me tenir en vie, éternellement si on allait au bout de cette folie. Mais ce traitement me donne aussi la suprême liberté du choix du moment où je lâcherai totalement la rampe. Ce dernier point n'est pas dans mes intentions et donc tu n'as intérêt à me décevoir, sinon gare à toi ! ».

Rentrant dans son bureau, il prit la communication automatiquement enregistrée en différé venue de la station spatiale.

- Résume-moi ce foutoir, Toshy, pria-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

- Peut-être qu'avec l'aide de Clio, et celle de son Sanctuaire, Aldéran pourra tenir. Mais bien que rien ne soit écrit, et bien que tu ne me le demandes pas, je te donne mon avis : ça a souvent été juste dans notre vie, mais jamais autant que cette épreuve. Et massacrer ces assaillants, juste en proie à l'appât du gain facile, n'aidera pas Aldie à se rétablir…

- Comme si je l'ignorais. Tout comme tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai jamais laissé quiconque lui ayant fait du mal s'en sortir en vie !

- Le dernier massacre fut celui des Esclavagistes, de ce Hugan Ten Vorkel qui a provoqué le premier envol du _Lightshadow_ et de ton cosmogun qu'Aldie a alors porté à sa ceinture. Tu n'es vraiment pas original, mon vieil Albator !

- Au moins, ça les empêche de récidiver, commenta amèrement le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Si je m'étais occupé de Ten Vorkel quand il a enlevé ma fille, Aldéran n'aurait pas subi ce martyre, il y a trois ans. Il ne s'en est jamais complètement remis, je ne l'ignore pas bien qu'il me mente sur ce sujet comme un arracheur de dents – sinon il serait retourné à temps plein sur le terrain se ménager ne lui ressemble absolument pas, mais il doit le faire pour le petit Albior.

- Aldéran est dans un état qui se rapproche le plus du coma vigile. Il est sensible à la douleur, d'où la réaction de son corps quand il a vomi tout ce sang, encore et encore. Mais ensuite il retombe dans la plus profonde des inconsciences. Je doute qu'il perçoive, cette fois, la venue de ses plus proches à son chevet. Et toi, tu es parti. Je pense qu'il le comprendra, mais il n'aura pas ton soutien, physiquement parlant, cela va le desservir.

- Je fais ce que j'ai à faire.

- Je sais, sinon je n'aurais pas permis l'envol de l'_Arcadia_. Il reste toujours une chance, toi et moi le savons depuis toujours, et c'est ce que nous tentons pour ton fils, pour le père des petits gamins. Et moi non plus je ne compte pas lâcher la traque avant que nous… En fait, là, j'ignore… Faisons ce voyage, Albator, nous verrons bien où il nous conduira, ce que nous en ramènerons, et si Aldéran sera là pour en recevoir les fruits.

- Réacteurs à pleine puissance !

- A tes ordres !


	6. Chapter 6

**8.**

Sylvarande se tenait à côté de l'Arbre de Vie quand le spacewolf du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ se posa à petite distance.

L'Arbre immense semblait de cristal, vibrant comme s'il respirait doucement, mais son cœur habituellement doré était rouge sang.

- Sylvarande, est-ce qu'il… ?

- Oui, il est connecté à Aldéran et il réagit à son état, répondit la Reine des Sylvidres d'une voix hésitante. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Il a pris une balle. Est-ce que l'Arbre peut faire quelque chose pour lui ?

- Il peut lui faire savoir que le Sanctuaire prie pour lui, mais il ne pourra pas le retenir dans ce monde, si jamais… Depuis que l'Arbre a frémit, que Terra IV a paru trembler même, Lourik et Tilkon, les deux Centaures Prieurs sont entrés en méditation. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. Je suis désolée.

- Je n'espérais guère plus. Mais je tenais à m'assurer que son Sanctuaire avait réagi.

- Où est Aldie ? questionna Sylvarande. Il faut que j'aille à son chevet moi aussi.

- Toshiro transmettra les coordonnées de SSX-999 à ton _Dolvidras_. Moi, j'ai à poursuivre mon voyage.

- Si tu n'es pas auprès d'Aldéran en ces circonstances, c'est que tu poursuis ceux qui l'ont blessé, devina aisément la Sylvidre.

- Ils ont déboulé à l'improviste pour mettre la main sur les recettes du _MBS_ et ils l'ont abattu gratuitement, gronda Albator dont les poings se serrèrent à ce souvenir. On n'a pu que les repousser et les forcer à fuir… Ils peuvent se terrer où ils veulent, je les retrouverai !

- Je ne peux pas davantage t'aider.

- Je ne te le demandais pas, fit alors doucement le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Je ne vais pas abuser plus de ton temps, je dois être au siège social de la milice d'ici demain.

- Et moi je dois rassembler mes affaires pour aller à SSX-999.

Le spacewolf décolla alors que Sylvarande retournait à la capitale de sa Colonie.

Une heure plus tard, l'_Arcadia_ et le Docrass royal quittaient l'orbite de Terra IV.

* * *

- Sky !

Ayvanère s'était précipitamment levée à l'entrée de son beau-frère dans l'appartement qu'elle occupait à la station spatiale.

- Je te croyais en séminaire, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je l'étais. Mais je ne pouvais bien évidemment rester là après ce qui est arrivé, dit-il en l'enlaçant et déposant deux baisers sur ses joues. Delly est demeurée sur place, c'est elle qui assurera mes conférences. Aldie ? ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

- Etat stationnaire on va dire. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse sombrer plus bas. Les appareils le maintiennent en vie, c'est tout ce qu'i faire. Il ne réagit ni aux traitements ni aux stimulations. Je le sens très mal, Sky, gémit Ayvanère avant de fondre en larmes.

- Il reviendra, assura-t-il avec autant de conviction que possible. Il est toujours revenu. Je suis sûr que papa s'est assuré que son petit monde surnaturel se mobilisait pour lui. Aldéran a toutes les raisons de demeurer en vie : toi, vos gamins.

- Je ne l'ignore pas, reprit-elle en s'asseyant. Mais là c'est son physique qui ne suit plus, qui le lâche.

- Ca aussi, c'est déjà arrivé, rappela Skyrone en vidant sa tasse de café. Souviens-toi quand Jalhyriane s'en est prise à l'_Arcadia_ et au _Lightshadow_ et qu'il a dû les enfermer dans une bulle atemporelle, avant que son cerveau ne se déconnecte sous la pression. Il était physiquement là mais c'était tout. On va le récupérer, promis. Il le faut !

Il quitta son fauteuil.

- Je vais le voir. Il faut que je m'entretienne avec cette Professeur Dorne.

- Je t'accompagne.

A la mine de Skyrone qui sortait du bureau de la Chirurgienne, Ayvanère comprit qu'il venait seulement de réaliser dans quel état se trouvait son cadet et qu'à son tour il ne tentait plus guère de se bercer d'illusions.

- Je ne voulais pas y croire, Ayvi, souffla-t-il en la suivant dans la chambre d'Aldéran. Je suis d'ailleurs stupéfait qu'avec des constantes vitales aussi proche du zéro, il ne soit pas… Il s'accroche, c'est indéniable, mais il n'en a effectivement plus la force. Il nous faut attendre, autant de temps que de nécessaire. Et nous non plus, nous n'abandonnerons pas !

- Merci, Sky.

Effectivement, c'était une interminable attente qui se profilait.

**9.**

- Kwendel, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! gronda Aldéran quand dans un environnement désertique qui donnait l'impression d'avoir été ravagé par un incendie, son ancien jumeau lui apparut enfin. Je sais que nous sommes hors de la vie, mais tu t'es fait attendre.

- Mais quel caractère, ce n'est pas possible ! s'amusa néanmoins Kwendel. Comment est-ce que les tiens peuvent te supporter ?

- Ils sont pires que moi, ça doit être ça… Allons bon, où j'ai atterri, cette fois ?

- Aucune idée. Je peux juste te dire que j'ai effectivement eu le plus grand mal à te retrouver.

- Tu étais au Sanctuaire de Lacrysis ?

- Oui, dans mon petit monde idéal. Je peux te dire que tu l'as complètement chamboulé. J'étais bien tranquille et ça a été un véritable séisme !

- Arrête de te plaindre, grommela Aldéran. Pour toi, les choses sont claires : tu es mort ! Moi, je suis une fois de plus perdu entre les dimensions !

Il fit la grimace.

- Je doute que s'il y a une entité surnaturelle dans les parages, elle acceptera de m'aider. Et j'imagine que tu n'es pas messager d'une offre que je ne peux refuser ?

- Pas cette fois. Il va te falloir te débrouiller, Aldie !

- Comme si j'avais la plus petite idée de ce que je dois faire, où je dois aller…

- Peut-être que tu dois juste te laisser porter par les événements ? hasarda Kwendel après un moment de silence.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment dans ma nature.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'as guère le choix !

- Ca aussi, admit Aldéran, à contrecoeur.

A un fourmillement au creux de l'estomac, il comprit que le voyage entre les dimensions ne faisait que commencer mais ignorant encore s'il serait acteur ou spectateur !

- Juste spectateur, comprit-il quand il se retrouva en un lieu bien familier : la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_ – mais une passerelle occupée par de nombreux Marins, qui lui étaient au demeurant parfaitement inconnus et qui n'avaient nullement conscience de la présences des fantômes des deux frères.

- Où est notre père ? fit Kwendel.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder car vu les vaisseaux militaires qui nous font face, on va avoir besoin de lui. Ce sera bientôt un combat en règle, ici.

Kwendel saisit son ancien jumeau par le bras alors que les portes s'ouvraient.

- Aldie, celui qui commande l'_Arcadia_, c'est toi! jeta-t-il en lui désignant sa copie conforme, la cinquantaine resplendissante et mature cinquantaine, en tenue noire et rouge de pirate !

- D'accord, pas de voyages dans le temps, mais les réalités alternées de mes vies possibles.

Dirigé de main de maître, l'_Arcadia_ n'avait laissé aucune chance aux adversaires militaires et avait abandonné les épaves dans son sillage.

- Intéressante version de toi, commenta Kwendel. Tu aurais fait un remarquable pirate !

- Mouais… J'aurais poursuivi mieux la tradition familiale, mais je doute que mon quotidien soit de tout repos dans ces conditions de vol !

Kwendel éclata de rire.

- C'est vrai que ta vie actuelle est paisible au possible ! pouffa-t-il. Rappelle-moi un peu à cause de quoi nous sommes embarqués dans ce périple ?

- Oh, ça va, inutile de la ramener ! Et si c'est moi qui commande l'_Arcadia_, c'est plutôt inquiétant concernant notre père…

- Oui, je doute qu'il te l'aurait laissé pour aller planter des choux quelque part. En même temps, je crois que personne n'aurait songé qu'il permette à quelqu'un d'autre de porter son cosmogun.

- Il a celui de Toshiro, qu'il ne se plaigne pas. Mais, comme il n'y a qu'un seul _Arcadia_, on ne peut qu'envisager un sort funeste. Bon, puisqu'on nous permet d'être là en catimini : observons !

* * *

Ayvanère caressa tendrement la joue de son mari.

- Tu es toute ma vie, Aldie, tu ne peux pas me laisser avec nos gamins. Nous avons encore trop de choses à partager, à connaître. Tu dois voir grandir tes fils, embrasser les enfants qu'ils te donneront à leur tour. Il faut absolument que tu surmontes également cette épreuve. Aucun de nous ne peut vivre sans toi. Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, tu ne peux pas partir et nous laisser derrière. Jamais ton père ne le supporterait, ce serait l'épreuve de trop pour lui. Je t'aime trop que pour être prête à te perdre.

Et elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de quitter la chambre.


	7. Chapter 7

**10.**

Du coin de l'œil, Ethem Lurge observait son étrange visiteur.

- Puisque vous êtes un ami de Bob, soyez le bienvenu, je tâcherai de vous aider autant que possible. Bien que je vous avoue que je ne vois vraiment pas…

Albator avait pris place dans la salle de réunion du bureau du chef de la milice de sécurité et avait d'abord obstinément gardé le silence, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées, et ne semblant, pour une des rares fois de sa vie, ne pas être conscient de l'attention dont il faisait l'objet.

Ethem n'ignorait nullement à qui il avait affaire, s'étant renseigné auprès de l'Octodian même quand Toshiro avait joué les secrétaires pour organiser le rendez-vous. Et au vu de la réputation et du palmarès de son visiteur il n'avait aucune de la façon dont il pouvait être utile.

« Peut-être que cela a rapport avec la tentative de braquage ? », devina-t-il devant les traits tirés de fatigue, la pâleur et le regard vide du pirate.

Chez lui, le chef de la milice prit le parti d'entamer la discussion.

- L'homme qui a été blessé lors de l'attaque du _MBS_, vous le connaissiez ?

- Mon fils a été tiré comme un véritable lapin, rugit alors Albator en se ranimant. Il y a peu de chance qu'il s'en sorte, aussi je veux punir ceux qui ont commis cette lâche agression. Ils portaient vos uniformes et leur navette intergalactique était bien enregistrée auprès de votre petite entreprise.

- En effet. Elle a été volée auprès de notre sous-traitant qui s'occupe d'entretenir notre petite flotte afin d'envoyer les équipes à ceux qui réclament les services de mes miliciens. Un sous-traitant qui n'a pas osé m'en faire part, ce qui explique que je n'aie pas pu réagir.

- Je suppose que les uniformes étaient dans cette navette ?

- Tout à fait, capitaine Albator.

- Qu'est-il advenu de l'équipe, connue de Bob, que vous lui aviez bel et bien envoyée ?

- On en a repêché les corps dans le fleuve traversant notre capitale. Ceux qui ont attaqué SSX-999 ont piraté toutes les infos de ce contrat, ont pu s'arrimer impunément à la station spatiale et ensuite passer à l'attaque.

- Oui, je suis au courant, pour ce dernier point, grinça le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Maintenant, je suppose que vous avez enquêté depuis sur ce fait divers qui me tue mon fils à petit feu ! ?

- Les investigations sont en cours. Je vous en transmettrai les résultats en direct, vous avez ma parole.

- Que pouvez-vous me fournir comme renseignement, en cet instant ? aboya Albator que son peu de patience quittait, l'état d'Aldéran lui ayant brutalement été remis à l'esprit alors qu'il s'efforçait de s'en détacher pour conserver ses espoirs et son acuité au combat. Je dois en finir avec ces gens au plus vite, pour revenir auprès de mon enfant si le pire devait se produire.

- Ce groupe n'a pas pris la précaution de vérifier l'intégralité du système de surveillance interne à la navette. Ils ont donc été filmés quand ils n'avaient pas encore rabattu leur visière fumée. Leur identification est en cours. Si casier il y a, on remontera leur famille et les possibles caches répertoriées de leurs exactions passées.

- S'ils se sont réfugiés dans l'une d'elles, je les y atomiserai ! J'attendrai tous vos renseignements, M. Lurge.

- Je ferai au plus vite.

Dans l'envol des pans de son long manteau noir, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ quitta le bureau sans même songer à remercier pour la collaboration.

« Attends que je revienne, Aldie. Ne pars pas sans moi ! J'ai perdu trop de proches, je ne veux pas ajouter ton nom à la liste… ».

* * *

Skyrone retira la membrane de son stéthoscope de la poitrine de son cadet.

Si Aldéran avait cessé de se vider de son sang, à l'extérieur, il souffrait encore d'hémorragies internes et tout les examens indiquaient que ses organes allaient cesser de fonctionner, les uns après les autres – et qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule issue possible.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Aldie, pas plus que tous ceux qui s'occupent de toi, je ne peux quoi que ce soit…

Du bout des doigts, il essuya la larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue et était tombée sur la peau glacée de son cadet.

- Notre père va réussir un nouveau massacre, mais ça ne te ramènera pas. Si j'en avais le courage, je suggérerais à Ayvi de se préparer, de tout préparer. Et il est déjà trop tard pour faire venir vos gamins, ils arriveraient trop tard ! S'il demeure un espoir pour toi, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il peut s'agir ! Aldie, mon petit frère !

* * *

Dans l'appartement de son alter ego, dans le château arrière, celui de son père dans une autre vie, Aldéran avait examiné les lieux avec son regard critique de policier d'élite.

- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? questionna Kwendel qui aurait donné le cœur qui ne battait plus dans sa poitrine pour goûter à la bouteille de red bourbon sur une table ronde et se régaler de petits gâteaux à la teneur à 200% de sucre dégoulinant de miel gélifié.

Il rit.

- Aucun doute possible : c'est bien toi le capitaine de l'_Arcadia _! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- La famille de ce double. Où donc l'a-t-il mise en sécurité ? Papa avait voulu des conditions de vie « normales » pour nous tous. Je ne suis pas lui, je n'ai pu qu'installer les moins loin de toute agitation et folie meurtrière ! Je suis un stratège de première soit, mais j'aimerais savoir où je me ressource et où je trouve la force de poursuivre cette vie de hors-la-loi.

Aldéran se raidit un instant quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur son autre lui mais il se rappela qu'on ne pouvait percevoir sa présence.

Le pirate à la chevelure incendiaire était accompagné d'un homme également quinquagénaire, le visage marqué, buriné, mais à la mine générale curieusement bonne et dont le regard bleu ciel n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'un pirate tueur aux mains couvertes du sang des abordages et autres pillages !

Le capitaine et le lieutenant de l'_Arcadia_ prirent place dans des fauteuils, face à face.

- A ta santé, et à notre dernière victoire en date, fit Aldéran qui avait rempli un verre de red bourbon et l'avait tendu à son ami.

- On retourne bien sur Mugil pour une escale ? s'enquit le second.

- Oui.

Kwendel tapota l'épaule de son ancien jumeau.

- Et voilà, tu vas l'avoir ta réponse, mon impatient frère ! Décidément, heureusement que je suis mort, car je ne t'aurais jamais supporté dans la vraie vie !

De fait, Aldéran ouvrit grand ses oreilles.

- Donne quartier à tout l'équipage, fit son double qui vidait verre sur verre sans en apprécier le chaud et doux liquide, sous le regard désapprobateur et peiné de son unique lieutenant.

- Combien de temps ?

- Trois semaines. Cela sera bien nécessaire pour qu'ils récupèrent du stress et des souvenirs des derniers mois de vol. Ensuite, nous pourrons repartir, l'esprit frais.

- Et toi ? questionna le second.

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ haussa les épaules, la mine totalement indifférente.

- Trente ans que je commande ce vaisseau, depuis que suivant l'idéal encore chevaleresque de sa stupide jeunesse, mon père se soit rendu pour sauver ma mère – inutilement puisqu'ils furent exécutés tous les deux dans un sordide Pénitencier… Il est donc hors de question que je fonde jamais mon propre foyer ! Je ne veux pas d'une famille ou d'êtres chers qui me rendraient vulnérables par leur propre existence. Je resterai à bord, je vous attendrai. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon vieil ami, je ne partirai pas sans vous !

- Mais, tu n'as même pas à y songer, Aldie ! Pirates nous sommes et nous le serons jusqu'à notre dernier jour. Et avec toi à notre tête, ta légende n'est pas près de s'éteindre ! Ta renommée est aussi flamboyante que ta chevelure.

- Ca me fait une belle jambe.

Et son lieutenant sorti, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ entreprit de vider la bouteille de red bourbon, toujours sans plaisir, ne recherchant visiblement que l'oubli de l'ivresse qui viendrait peut-être après la nouvelle bouteille débouchée.

Kwendel ne riait plus du tout, il tourna la tête vers Aldéran.

- Pas de famille, pas de vie…

Aldéran ne retint pas une larme de tristesse face au destin de son alter ego et fut reconnaissant au tressaillement dans son estomac à l'emmener vers la vision d'une autre vie alternative.


	8. Chapter 8

**11.**

Bien qu'au fond d'elle-même elle ne soit pas particulièrement enchantée, Karémyne n'avait rien eu à objecter à la présence de Sylvarande au chevet de son cadet.

A son tour, la Sylvidre avait été épouvantée de l'état dans lequel elle avait découvert Aldéran.

Alors que ses proches avaient voulu se persuader que son état ne pouvait plus se dégrader, il avait connu des apnées plus nombreuses, plus longues à mesure que le temps passait, la respiration dès lors pénible, tandis que sa température était montée en flèche sous l'infection qui se généralisait.

- Combien de temps peut-il encore tenir ? demanda-t-elle à Skyrone.

- Si nous n'insistions pas, je crois que les équipes médicales d'ici auraient baissé les bras depuis longtemps, gronda-t-il. Et si Aldie ne s'accrochait pas autant, cela fait un moment qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde. Je pense que c'est notre acharnement ainsi que ses amis surnaturels qui nous donnent encore ces quelques jours.

- Alors, il n'y a absolument plus aucun espoir ? souffla Sylvarande.

- Humainement parlant, plus aucun.

- En ce cas, s'il est parti dans un de ses trips surnaturels, il reste une chance, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se pencha sur son cadet.

- Où donc es-tu en train d'errer en ce moment ?

* * *

Kwendel décocha une solide bourrade contre l'épaule de son ancien jumeau qui vacilla en avant.

- Dis donc, tu t'es bien foutu de moi, Aldie ?

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai, encore, fait ?

- Ce lieu, s'il m'est un peu familier, je doute qu'il le soit pour toi !

Aldéran haussa légèrement les épaules.

- Pas du tout ! Ma vie a basculé quand une condamnation à quinze ans d'emprisonnement me pendait au nez après mes années de délinquance… J'ai comme l'impression que dans cette vie, je la purge bel et bien, cette sentence !

Dans la cour d'un Pénitencier, les deux frères se tenaient au milieu de dizaines de prisonniers en combinaison vert foncé.

Sans les voir, un Aldéran les frôla quasiment, n'ayant visiblement pas frayé avec grand monde, se dirigeant droit vers un groupe de cinq individus qui selon toute évidence formaient la garde rapprochée d'un sixième qui ne devait pas être loin du gabarit d'un Octodian, dépassant légèrement les deux mètres.

- T'es aussi suicidaire dans cette vie que dans celle que je te connais, commenta Kwendel.

Mais s'il fut arrêté par deux des gardes, cela sembla n'être que pour la forme car il put s'approcher tout près du géant chauve aux énormes moustaches blanches.

- Je suis au courant pour ton projet d'évasion, Oghar, jeta le rouquin, l'allure plutôt tranquille, les mains sur les hanches.

- Ce qui signe ton arrêt de mort, répliqua tout aussi paisiblement ledit Oghar. Mais tu ne viens pas me défier ouvertement sans une idée derrière la tête. Qu'as-tu d'autre à dire, Skendromme ?

- Si tu connais mon nom, tu dois savoir aussi ce qu'il représente.

Oghar cracha un jet noirâtre d'un bout de la chique qu'il mâchait dans sa bouche presque édentée.

- Ouais, une saleté de petit garçon riche, paranoïaque et ayant piqué tous les caprices que lui autorisaient ses moyens et sa position sociale. Je crois que tu as touché à tout…

Une sorte d'intérêt parut s'allumer dans l'œil d'Oghar.

- Tes relations, tu as dû les cultiver depuis quatorze ans que tu es ici ? Tu serais un membre intéressant dans ma bande, enfin mon empire je devrais dire, puisque même depuis ici je gère mon réseau de distribution de la troxine. Si j'interprète bien ta démarche, bien que tu sois à quelques mois de ta libération tout à fait officielle, tu veux être de mon invasion !

- Oui. Je ne pourrai jamais retourner dans cette famille de dégénérés. Je n'accepterai pour le futur que la famille que je choisirai !

- Voilà un joli discours de roman de gare. Tu t'es amusé, adolescent, mais tu ne connais rien de mon monde.

- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre.

Oghar éclata de rire.

- Ne songe cependant pas à me succéder un jour !

Aldéran et Kwendel furent les seuls à réaliser que dans le calme serein des prunelles bleu marine du prisonnier qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de son objectif !

Et, pour eux seul, la combinaison de prisonnier se transforma quelques instants durant en un somptueux costume, la cour devenant pour sa part un séjour de toute beauté, au mobilier précieux, les plafonds à une hauteur démesurée.

- Et il va y arriver, ce con ! commenta Kwendel avant qu'avec son ancien jumeau, ils ne repartent pour l'observation d'une autre possibilité de vie de ce dernier.

* * *

En uniforme de militaire, celui du SIGiP, mais un écusson indiquant qu'il était conseiller sur la passerelle du vaisseau de guerre, le nouvel Aldéran découvert semblait presque être celui qui donnait les ordres à ce bord !

Il ricana.

- Il est tellement prévisible… Il est juste là où nous l'attendions, se réjouit-il. Faites donner de toutes les pièces de canons !

Et le vaisseau de guerre envoya ses tirs sur l'_Arcadia_.

**12.**

- Depuis quand tu poursuis ton propre père ?

- Notre père, rectifia Aldéran. Et si tout ce que j'ai déjà vu de moi est possible, il a pu lui aussi virer totalement psychopathe et donc à moi de protéger les êtres de cet univers de lui ! J'ai toujours mené mes combats en y croyant. Cette vie ne va pas déroger à la règle ! ajouta-t-il rageusement. Reste à voir si c'est autre moi est à la hauteur du tueur né qu'est ce vieux pirate !

- Il pourrait s'en sortir ! glapit de fait le Commandant du vaisseau de guerre. Nous avons être trois, il est d'une incroyable vélocité, comme s'il lisait nos manœuvres dans nos esprits ! Conseiller Skendromme ?

- Ce serait bien possible, déclara alors posément ce dernier. Il y a de nombreuses années que cet être machiavélique déjoue toutes les tentatives de l'arrêter, de l'abattre, même les moins loyales. Mais à quoi bon être correct face à quelqu'un massacrant les équipages à tour de bras et ne connaissant qu'une manière d'avoir des femmes : les forcer ! C'est à moi de mettre un terme à tout cela.

- Merci, Conseiller. J'imagine ce que cela doit vous faire de traquer et d'aider à mettre fin aux jours de votre père, reprit le Commandant.

- Ce démon doit disparaître. Ensuite, nous aurons à faire notre deuil de lui en famille, sans qu'il ne salisse plus notre nom de ses exactions. Il a donné le jour à mes frères et sœurs, mais c'est la seule chose bien qu'il aura fait dans son existence, et de façon non désirée à la base.

Kwendel attira son ancien jumeau un peu à l'écart de la passerelle, insensibles aux soubresauts causés par les impacts des tirs venant de part et d'autre !

- On dirait que tu n'es pas le seul à changer d'une vie à l'autre… Je me demande bien ce qu'il nous reste encore à découvrir des facettes de ta personnalité ? Si tu continues à monter en puissance, la prochaine vie risque d'être détonante !

* * *

- Je m'ennuie moi-même, soupira Aldéran qui voyait un autre double de lui commencer une nouvelle journée.

L'Aldéran à quelques pas de lui s'était levé dès que le réveil avait sonné, avait fait sortir de leurs lits ses cinq enfants – âgés de deux à sept ans.

- Tu as été productif, mon petit vieux, commenta Kwendel avec un ricanement.

Sa femme aux allures de tranquille secrétaire, les cheveux noirs noués en un chignon, s'occupant des deux plus jeunes, Aldéran s'était chargé des autres.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas porter ça, c'est mon pire cauchemar, siffla Aldéran alors que son double s'était sapé en costume-cravate, les souliers soigneusement vernis et attaché-case à la main. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire comme boulot dans cette vie ?

- Représentant de commerce ? hasarda son ancien jumeau.

- Du moment que ça se passe en bonne partie dehors…

Cela avait été au contraire dans les bureaux d'une administration publique qu'Aldéran et Kwendel s'étaient ensuite matérialisés, face au double qui disposait minutieusement feutres et crayons sur sa table de travail, déposant le sachet de son déjeuner dans un tiroir et sortant son thermos pour son premier café au boulot.

- Je crois que de voir ce besogneux scribouillard va me faire vomir, grogna Aldéran.

Kwendel lui adressa un clin d'œil de complicité fraternelle.

- Quoi, elle n'est pas belle sa vie ? s'amusa-t-il. Une gentille petite femme qui semble être au foyer et bien tenir son ménage, cinq magnifiques enfants tous sages et propres sur eux, …

- Ouais, ajoute les courses en famille du week-end et l'unique sauterie du dimanche où elle ne connaîtrait que la position du missionnaire ! – parce ce que si c'est l'autre moi qui s'y colle, je le flingue ! Quelle vie passionnante, en effet, Kwendel !

- Attends, il n'en est qu'au début de sa journée !

* * *

Bien que cela ne relève pas de ses tâches, Thouize Dorne était venue voir les Skendromme, et Sylvarande, qu'elle avait fait se réunir dans une salle privée du bar de Bob.

- Aldéran Skendromme est en état de mort cérébrale. Je sais que vous tenez tous à ce que nous poursuivions cet acharnement thérapeutique, mais là, il n'y absolument plus rien à faire. Je sais que vous avez voulu être humains jusqu'au bout, mais le dernier geste d'amour à faire envers lui est que nous nous en tenions là au lieu de le maintenir en état de mort !

Skyrone ne chercha même pas à voir les regards de ses trois interlocutrices.

- Très bien, Professeur Dorne. En ce cas, arrêtez-tout.


	9. Chapter 9

**13.**

Skyrone sentit les doigts d'Ayvanère enserrer son avant-bras, se refermer convulsivement de toutes leurs forces, à lui faire mal, mais il ne pouvait que comprendre.

- J'ai pris cette décision sans te consulter, murmura-t-il. Tu ne m'as pas arrêté non plus !

- Tu es médecin, tu savais mieux que nous tous. Karémyne, Sylvarande et moi n'aurions à nouveau parlé qu'avec le cœur, tout comme Bob si on l'avait consulté. Il fallait ce terrible avis, ton verdict… Nous n'aurions jamais pu nous résigner autrement… Albator a-t-il répondu à ton message ?

- Depuis son départ de SSX-999, il n'a pas pris une nouvelle d'Aldie. Il a bien trop peur de la réponse, ça le foudroierait aussi préfère-t-il aller au bout de sa vengeance qui ne pourra qu'être sanglante le moment venu… Toshiro enregistre tout, mais il nous signale que son capitaine ne lit rien des communications venant de la station spatiale. Il aurait eu lui aussi son mot à dire, mais j'ai été le plus inhumain de tous…

- Tu as été le plus courageux, Sky, assura Ayvanère. Nous te faisons porter cette responsabilité, j'en suis désolée… Sky, allons au bureau de la Professeur Dorne !

- Ayvi, non, inutile de reculer l'échéance ! s'affola Skyrone. Même s'il revenait par miracle, le corps d'Aldie est à bout, ça ne serait que lui donner un peu de temps, très peu de temps…

- Ce n'est pas ça. Il me faut m'y résoudre, moi aussi. Je vais signer aussi les documents pour que tout finisse aujourd'hui. Je le dois à mon époux. Je dois être digne de tout ce qu'il m'a donné et fait découvrir depuis que nous avons fondé notre famille. Ces enfants seront ce qu'il me restera et je les chérirai pour nous deux. Allons-y, Sky, comme l'a dit la Chirurgienne : j'ai un dernier acte d'amour à poser envers mon mari.

- Signe, si ça peut soulager ton cœur, Ayvi, mais ils ont déjà débranché Aldéran.

Retenant le flux de larmes prêtes à jaillir, Ayvanère se dirigea vers la chambre de son époux, ne sachant même pas si elle avait encore le temps de recueillir son dernier souffle.

« Mais que fait donc ton petit monde surnaturel, Aldie ! ? Il n'a jamais tant tardé… Et là, il ne doit plus y avoir que quelques minutes ».

* * *

Grâce aux informations du chef des miliciens, par élimination des caches des assaillants identifiés du _Metal Bloody Saloon_, l'_Arcadia_ et son capitaine en étaient arrivés à l'avant-dernière.

- Mais cette gigantesque conglomération galactique tient davantage de la grappe de tomates qu'autre chose ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec une petite bande de « bêtes » braqueurs bourrins… se récria Albator.

- Et leur puissance de feu défensive n'a rien à voir avec une simple station normale ! Ce n'est pas une bande, c'est une organisation de première, puissamment armée et donc financée ! Les détrousseurs du _MBS_ n'étaient qu'une toute petite pointe de la partie émergée de l'iceberg ! Nous sommes tombés sur leur nid !

- Feu à volonté, Toshiro. Trouve-moi le point faible de la structure !

- Je fais cela depuis un moment déjà, crois-moi, mon ami… Dire que je pensais que seul moi aurais pu mettre en place une ingénierie d'une telle perfection… Ils ne sont vraiment pas les premiers venus.

- Aldie ?

- La navette qui a attaqué est arrimée au cœur de cette structure. Les tueurs sont donc là…

Albator rugit comme un animal touché à mort et prêt à foncer pour tout massacrer – ce qui le représentait exactement.

- Atomise-les, Toshiro, hurla-t-il.

Et l'_Arcadia_ projeta tous ses tirs sur la conglomération spatiale, avant qu'il ne sorte son Tranchoir de Proue pour la traverser.

Ayant à nouveau laissé une épave dans son sillage, l'_Arcadia_ avait repris son vol les coordonnées de la station spatiale SSX-999, volant à pleine vitesse.

- Vol Inter-Dimensionnel sans discontinuer, Toshy… Nous devons revenir auprès d'Aldie… Je crains que nous n'arrivions trop tard… Je l'ai toujours su… Mais s'il reste une toute petite chance pour que je le voie partir.

- Ne t'illusionne pas, Albator.

- C'est la dernière chose qu'il me reste…

- Arrête ! intima Toshiro sur un ton de commandement qu'il n'avait jamais eu de sa vie, envers son ami. Je…

- Toshy ?

- J'ai une communication entrante. Karémyne veut te transmettre un message.

- Je refuse.

- Albator !

- Je refuse d'entendre ce qu'elle a à me dire ! se récria encore le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Il eut un soupir.

- Je sais très bien ce qu'elle va m'annoncer… Je ne le sais que trop bien, Toshy…

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige apprécia alors que Clio soit venue lui étreindre les épaules, se serrant amicalement contre lui, mais cela n'éteindrait jamais le feu cruel de la perte qui l'attendait à son retour – et pour l'annonce de laquelle, il retarderait toujours l'énoncé !

**14.**

Face à trois silhouettes encapuchonnées, dans un environnement vide, sans température perceptible, sans oxygène, Aldéran ne savait que faire, ayant tenté de faire briller de son énergie surnaturelle au cœur de ses paumes en une frappe dérisoire, mais en vain.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Est-ce vous qui m'avez promené dans tous ces voyages ?

- Kloren.

- Klorish.

- Klodur.

- Vos noms m'importent peu… Ca ne me dit rien, je n'ai jamais eu affaire à vous… Je répète donc le sens de ma question pourquoi êtes-vous là et que me voulez-vous ! ? Oui, vous m'avez baladé, tant de temps… Alors, aboulez ! A quoi ont rimé ces visions ?

- Nous t'offrons la possibilité de recommencer ta vie, depuis le tout début, et de la choisir. Tu as vu un certain éventail de possibilités. De laquelle veux-tu ? jeta Korish.

- La seule et unique qui me convienne : ma vie telle qu'elle s'est toujours déroulée.

- Tu réalises ce que cela implique ? glissa Kloren.

- Aldie ! protesta Kwendel. Choisis la vie du pirate c'est la plus exaltante, tu resplendissais ! ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître.

- Nous te permettons de tout changer et tu ne songes qu'à retourner dans ce corps qui n'en a plus que pour quelques instants de vie ? ! se récria Klodur.

- C'est ma vie, ma famille et je ne peux me passer d'elle. Elle m'aime bien plus que je ne peux le lui témoigner en retour et si, effectivement, mon corps tient encore, je suis sûr de le lui devoir !

Aldéran esquissa un sourire.

- Désolé, mais aucune de ces vies alternatives ne me plaît, comment avez-vous seulement pu penser que cela représentait de l'intérêt pour moi, ces vies de mort ! grinça-t-il. Je ne serai jamais un petit vieux avant l'heure, ou encore un pirate certes flamboyant mais désespérément seul, et je ne me rangerai pas davantage du côté de la Loi pour traquer mon propre père ! Je n'ai pas à réfléchir, il n'y a qu'une voie pour moi et c'est celle que j'ai toujours connue… Et tant pis si tout s'arrête alors, je n'ai pas de regrets – si, un seul : de les abandonner.

- Nous ne t'avons pas tout montré… Il y a des possibilités de vie plus réjouissantes. Accepte, juste dis « oui » et nous les ferons toutes défiler. Là, c'était effectivement en rapport avec ton côté sombre, le fait que tu sois le jumeau maléfique. Tenter un être noir par plus de noirceur a souvent fait ses preuves…

- Mais tu sembles bien plus complexe que tout être humain à qui nous ayons eu affaire.

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait humain !

- Ta part humaine est d'ailleurs la moins puissante en toi depuis que tu t'es éveillé à tes pouvoirs. Et pourtant, tes qualités de cœur sont incomparables. Ce choix que tu as fait, sans réfléchir !

- Et je le réitère.

- Laisse-nous te faire voir toutes les autres vies. Il y en a de merveilleuses, de paisibles, et avec tous les bonheurs, et un peu d'exaltation au passage, insista Klodur.

- Non ! Je n'ai qu'une vie, qu'une famille, il me semblait pourtant bien avoir été clair ! ? Ce sont eux que je veux : mon père, Karémyne, mes frères et ma sœur, ma femme et les enfants qui sont les nôtres. Comment pourrais-je jamais les sacrifier sur le premier hôtel d'une énième chance de survie ? Ils m'ont accepté comme je suis et je les aime à en crever. Et j'accepte de mourir pour cela.

Les trois encapuchonnés se mirent alors à rire.

- Test passé avec brio, Aldéran Skendromme héritier des Sanctuaires.

Kwendel, apparemment autorisé à revenir assister à la fin de l'entretien, apparut auprès de son ancien jumeau.

- Aldie, tu vas bien ?

- Je ne crois pas… Ces trois-là se foutent de moi, de nous !

- J'ai tout entendu… Ils t'ont effectivement testé, Aldéran ! Je suis certain qu'ils t'ont offert ces alternatives pour connaître le plus profond de ton âme. Et tu l'as révélé totalement en ce jour. Toi, le jumeau maléfique mais capable de la plus absolue des abnégations pour te résoudre à mourir pour la famille et les valeurs auxquelles tu tiens. Tu as gagné ce que certains appelleraient le « paradis sur terre ».

- Ma vie ne sera jamais une aire de repos tranquille. Mais tant que je suis avec mes êtres les plus chéris… Est-ce encore possible ?

- Nous sommes des entités surnaturelles, éternelles, tout nous est possible, rétorquèrent alors Kloren, Klorish et Klodur en un bel ensemble. Toi, Aldéran, dans ta vraie mort, tu le seras aussi – éternel – mais pas avant longtemps. Nous allons te donner les moyens d'accomplir toutes tes destinées. Rentre chez toi, humain, et profite de toutes les années que nous t'offrons – là est le véritable cadeau.

Aldéran fit la grimace, pas sûr du tout d'avoir envie de remercier les trois encapuchonnés, n'étant d'ailleurs pas sûr d'avoir tout compris de ce qui lui avait été annoncé.

- Une chance, encore ? Je pensais être comme un félin et les avoir toutes épuisées…

- Cela viendra peut-être, prédit Kloren.

* * *

Le dégagement d'énergie était phénoménal, il irradiait dans tout le couloir des Soins Intensifs, mais aucun des proches d'Aldéran n'avait hésité à s'avancer, la main en visière, jusqu'à la chambre.

Son corps de lumière, Aldéran était demeuré de longues minutes en lévitation, avant de retomber légèrement sur son lit.

En un réflexe, Skyrone avait ôté sa veste d'intérieur pour recouvrir l'intimité de son cadet – bien que toutes présentes n'en ignorent rien.

- Aldie…

Thouize Dorne jaillit dans la chambre, procédant à des examens de base.

- Il n'a plus aucune blessure ! Toutes ses constantes sont normales ! C'est impossible, c'est totalement impossible… Mais il est en vie, et en complète condition physique !

Karémyne porta les mains à sa bouche.

- Je dois contacter l'_Arcadia _!

_ - J'ai une communication entrante. Karémyne veut te transmettre un message._

_ - Je refuse._

_ - Albator !_

_ - Je refuse d'entendre ce qu'elle a à me dire ! se récria encore le capitaine de l'Arcadia._

_ Il eut un soupir._

_ - Je sais très bien ce qu'elle va m'apprendre… Je ne le sais que trop bien, Toshy…_

_ Le pirate à la chevelure de neige apprécia alors que Clio soit venue lui étreindre les épaules, se serrant amicalement contre lui, mais cela n'éteindrait jamais le feu cruel de la perte qui l'attendait à son retour – et pour l'annonce de laquelle, il retarderait toujours l'énoncé !_

_ Autorisée par Toshiro, l'image de Karémyne apparut sur l'écran central_.

_- Toshiro, comment as-tu pu passer outre ma volonté ? ! se lamenta Albator. Nous sommes déjà sur le chemin du retour, n'est-ce pas suffisant ?_

_- Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles ! jeta alors rapidement Karémyne._

_- Non, impossible… Il ne peut pas y…_

_- Si, je t'assure, crois-moi !_

_- Quelles nouvelles ? souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible._

_ - Aldéran est sauvé !_

_ - Je suis là, papa, ajouta ce dernier en apparaissant auprès d'elle._


	10. Chapter 10

**15.**

- Heu, si ces trois comiques m'ont fait revenir, soi-disant pour des années, ce n'était peut-être pas dans le but que je meure étouffé moins de quatre jours plus tard !

- Tu m'as fait la plus grande peur de ma vie, Aldie. Je sais que depuis tout ce temps, j'ai cru te perdre à plus d'une reprise, mais aucun de nous ne pensait que tu t'en sortirais, cette fois-ci.

- Ca a été extrêmement juste, admit Aldéran alors que son père desserrait enfin son étreinte. Décidément, toi, quand tu laisses tes sentiments s'exprimer, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, ajouta-t-il, ayant eu vraiment le souffle coupé. Mais ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Me faire tirer comme un lapin, c'était vraiment trop stupide comme cause de décès, aussi idiot que de me prendre une balle perdue dans les martyres de mon coma suite à l'accident de voiture…

- Crois-moi, Aldie, on a rarement le « privilège » d'une mort glorieuse. Et je t'interdis de nous refaire tous passer par de tels affres avant longtemps !

- J'essayerai, papa, je ne promets rien !

- Tu es terrible…

- J'ai surtout de qui tenir, s'amusa Aldéran avec un clin d'œil complice.

* * *

Au soir du retour de l'_Arcadia_, et personne n'avait demandé à son capitaine jusqu'à quel stade de sa vengeance il était parvenu, Bob avait réuni la petite famille et Warius dans une salle privée de son bar.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé tant de soucis, s'excusa à nouveau Aldéran.

- Comme si tu avais choisi de te prendre cette balle, fit doucement Ayvanère qui de la journée n'avait accepté de le lâcher que lorsque son père était arrivé !

- Tu ne pouvais t'en sortir, assura encore l'Octodian. C'est à moi de renforcer la sécurité sur la station spatiale ! Je ferai procéder à un rigoureux contrôle d'identité avant que tout appareil ne s'arrime.

La détente et la joie de vivre étaient revenues dans tous les regards et ils avaient retrouvé le plaisir simple d'apprécier ce qui était servi dans les assiettes.

- Je repars pour Terra IV.

- Et nous pour Ragel.

- Je suppose que vous reprenez votre virée spatiale ? glissa Skyrone à l'adresse du trio.

- Oui, vers Novulion, comme initialement prévu.

- Et quelle poisse allez-vous vous attirer ? rit Karémyne. Que je puisse anticiper et dire à Hoby quel budget environ il doit prévoir pour les réparations du _Light_ et de l'_Arcadia_.

- On fera attention, assura Warius, en ne trompant personne sur le fait qu'il allait, forcément, se passer quelque chose !

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- La seule chose qui soit certaine, Bob, c'est que ceux de _La Bannière__ de la Liberté_ me hacheront menu si je reviens sans red bourbon !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras bien réapprovisionné, tout comme ton père et Warius.

* * *

Karémyne prit la tasse de thé que son mari lui avait apportée.

- Toi, tu as retrouvé ta mine préoccupée, remarqua-t-il.

- Oui, ce que je redoutais, il y a trois ans est en train de se produire. Mais ça ne concerne plus que Hoby désormais. Il n'y a pas vraiment quelque chose que toi ou même moi puissions faire. Enfin, j'observe et j'aviserai le moment venu.

- Je ne peux vraiment rien faire ? insista-t-il.

Karémyne réfléchit un instant.

- Tu te souviens du codicille 4 à notre contrat de mariage ?

- Oui.

- Il sera peut-être nécessaire de s'en servir.

- C'est noté. Je ne vois pas…

- Aldéran, Skyrone et Eryna comprendront. Après tout cela fait partie de nos accords familiaux. Mon père avait tenté de penser à tout pour protéger son empire, mais ce dans quoi Hoby s'est lancé, il ne l'avait pas prévu !

- Les temps changent. Dankest aussi aurait dû s'adapter. Je ne sais si Hoby a commis une erreur plus ou moins volontairement, ou s'il n'a pas eu le choix, pour continuer à s'occuper des chantiers navals, mais il pourra compter sur nous si cela s'avérait nécessaire ! J'aurais préféré que ça puisse se régler à ma manière !

- Oui, tout comme pour ce film dont la date de sortie est enfin prévue, s'amusa-t-elle. Je sais que c'est caricatural au possible, mais non seulement cela demeurera un nanar, mais peu de gens feront le lien avec ton passé !

- Ils ont remplacé l'emblème de mon drapeau par un crâne de vache !

Et ce fut au tour d'Albator de se renfrogner.

**16.**

Le _Lightshadow_, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ sillonnaient une fois de plus la mer d'étoiles.

Même s'il en donnait l'impression, Albator ne s'était pas encore remis des jours d'angoisse que lui avait involontairement causée son fils roux. Il appréhendait de le voir toujours voler à ses côtés et donc en première ligne de tous les inévitables dangers de l'espace.

« J'aimerais tant te renvoyer direct chez toi, mais je doute que tu sois moins exposé. Juste un tout petit peu malgré tout. Au moins si l'irradiation enraye le processus de vieillissement, je doute qu'il en aille de même pour mes derniers ennemis survivants. Tu devrais sous peu avoir la paix, Aldie ! ».

- Signal Illumidas perçu, annonça Toshiro.

- De quel genre ?

Le Grand Ordinateur ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- S'il s'était s'agi d'un signal ennemi, nous serions sous bouclier et je nous aurais déjà déplacés à des coordonnées plus sûres.

- Le _Devilfish_ de Ryhas, se réjouit alors Aldéran depuis sa propre passerelle. Je me demande bien où il a bourlingué ces quatre dernières années car il n'a jamais accusé réception d'aucun de mes appels !

- Nous le saurons bientôt, intervint Warius. Tu veux qu'on te laisse un peu avec ton ami ? proposa-t-il ensuite.

- Pour une fois qu'on peut tous se voir, autant que nous fassions la jonction, décréta Aldéran. Ensuite, on avisera.

- A tes ordres, fit son père avec un brin d'ironie. Passe néanmoins devant, on te suit.

La communication coupée, Aldéran s'adressa à « son » Toshiro.

- Dis donc, je n'ai pas rêvé, Toshy : papa m'a dit de prendre la tête ? D'ordinaire son _Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ de Warius m'encadrent soigneusement.

- Il doit penser que tu es assez grand que pour prendre un peu d'initiative. Bien que vu ce qui vient de t'arriver n'a pu que considérablement le refroidir quant à ta survie dans l'espace !

- Ce n'est pourtant pas de ma faute si les seules balles qui traînent dans le coin ont une fâcheuse tendance à venir me trouer la peau ! Quand serons-nous en contact avec le _Devilfish _?

- Fin de la journée.

Aldéran sourit de plaisir anticipé.

Le vaisseau Illumidas à l'allure générale de raie manta était apparu sur l'écran géant de la passerelle du _Lightshadow_.

- Ryhas ! Je préfère de loin capter ton signal de vol que tes appels de détresse !

- C'est uniquement parce que je ne connais pas le code personnel de SOS de mon capitaine, répondit une voix qu'Aldéran n'identifia pas.

- Et vous êtes… ? s'enquit-il alors, sur la défensive, Toshiro ayant aussitôt activé les boucliers de coque.

- Kuop Shan…

- Vous êtes le responsable de la salle des machines…

- L'équipage, en bonne partie, a été décimé par un virus… J'ai activé tous les systèmes automatiques, mais ça ne suffit pas entièrement à faire voler le _Devilfish_.

- Ryhas ? insista Aldéran, avec une appréhension grandissante.

- Il est au plus mal. Et nous ne savons quoi faire…

- Je viens à votre bord, envoyez-moi un tube d'arrimage.

- Nous t'accompagnons, firent son père et Warius.

- Certainement pas ! aboya Aldéran. On ignore ce qui traîne comme virus à bord du _Devilfish_. Moi, je ne risque absolument rien, rappelez-vous.

- De quoi ? s'étonna Warius.

- Je t'expliquerai, marmonna Albator.

- Bon, rejoins Ryhas, vois ce qu'il en est. Je t'envoie mon Doc mécanique. Nous, on ne bouge pas d'ici !

* * *

Kuop Shan avait accueilli Aldéran à son arrivée à bord du _Devilfish_.

- Je ne suis pas fâché de vous croiser, avoua le chef machiniste. Je ne savais trop quoi faire… Ca ressemble à une méningite, mais rien ne soulage les malades. Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir rester, Colonel Skendromme ?

- Je ne risque rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Il désigna Yul, le Doc Mécanoïde qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

- S'il peut procéder à des auscultations, prélever des échantillons et faire des analyses ?

- Tout ce que vous voulez ! fit précipitamment l'Illumidas, avec un infini soulagement.

- Je peux voir, Ryhas ?

- Suivez-moi.


	11. Chapter 11

**17.**

- Non, inutile d'insister, si je quitte le _Light_, c'est uniquement pour le _Devilfish_. Je suis immunisé quant à toutes maladies, mais tant qu'on ne saura pas ce qu'est cette espèce de méningite et de quelle façon elle se propage, je ne vais certainement pas risquer d'en transporter éventuellement les germes sur moi !

- Comment vont les Illumidas ? s'entendit questionner le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ qui n'aurait jamais songé avoir de tels propos !

- Six sont dans un état désespéré, quatre mal en point et une vingtaine sont à des degrés divers mais pas encore préoccupants – bien que l'on n'ignore rien de ce qui les attend si on ne trouve pas comment les soigner.

- Que dit Yul ?

- A son avis, une variété mutante d'une méningite bactérienne indigène à une des planètes dont le _Devilfish_ s'est approché durant ses pérégrinations. Mais vu que la période d'incubation est de plusieurs mois pour cette variété, on ne peut refaire son parcours pour analyser chaque environnement…

- Ryhas ? ajouta Albator.

- Il a le cerveau en feu, est complètement épuisé et incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, mais il n'a pas encore atteint un stade aussi critique que ne le jugeait son chef des machines.

- Alors, que fait-on pour eux ? interrogea Warius.

Aldéran réfléchit un moment. Il ruminait ce point depuis un moment et ne s'était pas encore décidé.

- Il faut aller à Terra IV !

- Pourquoi, tu crois que la médecine Sylvidre… ? Ce qui ne serait pas idiot vu leur interminable exode de jadis pour tenter d'arriver à la Terre, ajouta le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Elles ont pu être confrontées à ce genre d'épidémie.

- Hum, je pensais plutôt à l'Arbre de Vie, rectifia son fils. Si j'ajoute mon énergie à son pouvoir guérisseur, ça pourrait marcher !

- Tu en es capable ? tiqua Albator.

- Je peux tout, sauf éviter les balles !

- C'était un problème physique quand Lourik a remis ton genou en état, releva Warius.

- En ce cas, espérons que ça marche pour les microbes ! décréta Aldéran. Toshiro, pleine puissance, on va à Terra IV ! Que ceux qui m'aiment me suivent !

* * *

En orbite de la quatrième des cinq Planètes Vertes, Aldéran s'était d'abord rendu à l'Arbre de Vie, interdisant à sa demi-sœur et à toute Sylvidre de s'approcher.

- Pour commencer, Arbre, purifie-moi, que si cette saloperie de maladie cherche à tout prix un moyen de m'attendre, elle soit éradiquée !

L'Arbre resplendit quelques instants.

- Tu es parfaitement sain. Bien que personnellement, tu n'aies rien risqué. Mais tu pouvais effectivement contaminer d'autres personnes et deux de tes amis sont âgés.

Aldéran sourit.

- Ne le répète pas devant eux, car ils n'apprécieraient pas !

- Ce n'est que la vérité.

- Et un adage humain énonce que : toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire.

- Qu'attends-tu encore de moi ? reprit l'Arbre après qu'Aldéran eut prévenu Sylvarande par communicateur qu'elle pouvait le rejoindre.

- Depuis ton message, je me suis renseignée, Aldie, mais aucune des épidémies ayant touché les Sylvidres composant l'Armada ne correspond à celle frappant les Illumidas. Cette maladie est virulente, et étant endémique les chances de tomber sur son lieu d'origine…

- Je ne l'espérais pas, fit-il. J'ai une chance insolente, soit – enfin, la plupart du temps – mais il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. Il y a des milliards et des milliards de planètes et le _Devilfish_ a beaucoup voyagé !

Sylvarande posa une main à la paume douce sur celle de son frère.

- Alors, pour quoi es-tu venu ?

- Je vais fusionner avec l'Arbre de Vie et projeter son énergie guérisseuse sur nos quatre vaisseaux. Ce qui a marché pour moi devrait tout bonnement vaporiser cette infection, et les purifier afin qu'il n'y ait nulle récidive.

- Tu as réclamé ma présence, ajouta-t-elle, une confiance absolue dans ses prunelles d'un gris sombre, repoussant machinalement ses longues mèches couleur de caramel.

- Et la leur aussi, ajouta-t-il en désignant Tilkon et Lourik, les Centaures ailés noir et blanc, les Prieurs du Sanctuaire.

- J'aurai besoin de vos prières de soutien.

- A ton service, firent les Centaures en pliant légèrement des antérieurs en un salut, la Reine des Sylvidres glissant en une révérence amicale.

Dans le regard soudain dilaté de Sylvarande, Aldéran lut une panique sans nom et il pivota sur lui-même pour refaire face à l'Arbre de Vie.

Le cœur d'or était devenu noir et un désagréable sifflement se faisait entendre, vrillant les oreilles.

Tilkon et Lourik prirent Aldéran à Sylvarande sur leur dos et les emportèrent à bonne distance afin qu'ils puissent observer ce qui se passait.

D'entre les racines, jaillit une cauchemardesque créature, violette, l'épiderme comme écaillé, parcouru d'épaisses veines, haute comme un immeuble de deux étages, se dépliant lentement.

- Ca ressemble à une pieuvre géante… marmonna Aldéran avec dégoût.

Dans un hurlement strident, la pieuvre parut s'inverser, prenant appui sur son corps et projetant ses tentacules dans l'air.

- Attention ! hurla Lourik en se plaçant vivement devant Aldéran qui avait été directement visé par l'un des bras plus précisément.

Mais si le Centaure noir avait pensé n'être que balayé, le tentacule devint soudain rigide, le transperçant de part en part.

- Lourik ! s'épouvanta Aldéran alors que le Prieur et ami s'écroulait.

Mais la pieuvre revenait à l'attaque et cette fois, ce fut effectivement projetée dans les airs que fut Sylvarande, si haut que si elle retombait, elle se briserait inévitablement le cou !

Aldéran s'était précipité, non vers son spacewolf trop éloigné, mais vers ce qu'il localisait comme étant le point de chute de la Reine des Sylvidres.

- Si je peux amortir le choc, ne serait-ce qu'un peu…

Il serra les dents.

- Je n'arriverai jamais à temps… Sylvarande !

Comme s'il espérait qu'un petit saut allait l'aider, parvenu au sommet de la colline, il effectua un bond… et se retrouva à planer dans les airs, les ailes de jais de Lourik apparues dans son dos.

Sans se poser de question, les ailes semblant répondre à sa volonté, il fonça droit sur sa sœur. Il la survola et la saisit par le bras, arrêtant sa chute.

En vol stationnaire, il se tourna vers la pieuvre qui faisait de nouveau tournoyer ses tentacules. Il virevolta pour les éviter, mais ce petit jeu ne pouvait pas s'éterniser, alors que justement l'adversaire semblait ne pas se ressentir de la fatigue au contraire d'Aldéran qui était en plus chargé de Sylvarande.

- Cette pieuvre est terrestre ! glapit soudain cette dernière. Cette pieuvre est terrestre !

Il la considéra un instant, interloqué.

- Compris ! jeta-t-il soudain, constatant que la pieuvre gardait soigneusement deux de ses bras enfoncés dans le sol.

Le symbole de Saharya illumina son front et il concentra son énergie sur la pieuvre.

Après un interminable moment, elle fut lentement extraite du sol dont elle tirait sa force, et se retrouva dans les airs, ce qui fit qu'elle ramena ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour se protéger.

De la bille d'énergie pure qu'il avait fait apparaître au creux de sa main, Aldéran la projeta sur la pieuvre, qu'elle pénétra, avant de grossir jusqu'à la faire imploser en lambeaux et boyaux.

Aldéran revint se poser près de l'Arbre de vie, s'agenouilla près de Lourik. Il regarda Tilkon.

- Est-ce que… ?

- Non, on ne peut guérir la mort. Et nous avons besoin de tout le pouvoir guérisseur encore dans l'Arbre pour agir selon tes intentions.

Aldéran ferma les yeux du Centaure noir et laissa des larmes couler des siens.


	12. Chapter 12

**18.**

Faisant honneur aux rites Illumidas, Aldéran avait apporté une petite bougie, l'avait allumée et déposée devant la photo d'Amus - le seul militaire avec Zeda à avoir eu le respect de ses adversaires balafrés de l'époque – et qui avait transmis ses propres sentiments d'honneur à Ryhas Horand et à son frère trop tôt disparu.

- Décidément, les dernières fois que nous nous retrouvons, tu manques y passer, Ryhas ! gloussa Aldéran en échangeant une chaleureuse accolade avec son ami.

- Heu, je te signale que la dernière fois en question tu as été torturé des jours durant par cet Esclavagiste et son papillon… Moi, je suis demeuré au bout de ma menotte. J'étais l'appât et là encore tu as foncé ventre à terre à mon secours avec l'_Arcadia _!

- On m'a appris à ne jamais laisser tomber, et certainement pas un ami !

- Merci, Aldéran, fit l'Illumidas en lui tendant un verre de red bourbon. Au fait… sur ce sujet « liquide »…

- J'ai de quoi te renflouer de quelques caisses !

- Ce sera accepté avec plaisir.

Aldéran se cala dans un confortable fauteuil du salon de l'appartement de Ryhas.

- Alors, pourquoi as-tu disparu, quasiment sitôt après ce que mon père nous ait libéré de Hugan Ten Vorkel ?

- J'en avais assez, avoua Ryhas après un très long silence. Trop de combats, en trop peu de temps. Je n'ai ni ton endurance ni ton côté « terre à terre ».

- Comment cela ?

- Je pensais vivre au jour le jour, acceptant les aléas quand ils se présentaient et louant honnêtement mes services pour continuer à entretenir ce vaisseau et payer l'équipage. Mais, je n'ai pas ta froideur face aux événements, ta faculté à gommer ce qui t'est arrivé pour ne plus trop y penser et gérer la situation suivante avec des facultés intactes. Je n'en pouvais plus, Aldie. Je me suis éloigné, le plus possible.

- De mon côté porte-poisse ?

- Je crois qu'il y a de ça… Désolé, Aldie. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien, enfin, la plupart du temps.

Aldéran pouffa, nullement vexé.

- Je te signale, Ryhas, que c'est toi qui est venu au secours du _Light_ et de l'_Arcadia_ quand nous étions pris à partie par la flotte Mercenaires de tes compatriotes survivants… Sans toi, on ne s'en serait pas sortis.

- Vous ne vous en êtes pas sortis, rectifia l'Illumidas avec un clin d'œil. Vos vaisseaux ont complètement implosés ! Cette fois-là. Et la fois suivante quand lesdits Mercenaires ont voulu leur revanche !

- Ca a été chaud, sur ces coups, je le reconnais… Mais nous sommes toujours là, mon père, Warius, et toi ! Nous nous en sortons toujours.

- Je me suis laissé dire que tu avais été plus que près de mourir, il y a quelques jours…

- Toi, tu as été trinquer avec mon père avant moi !

- Oui. Mais j'épluche aussi le fil d'actualité. J'ai lu pour l'attaque du _MBS_, j'ai vu ton nom… Est-ce que ceux à Ragel ?

- Ayvanère a servi de relai pour mon frère et ma sœur demeurés là-bas, les Marins de _La Bannière_ et ceux de l'AL-99. J'ai fait peur à beaucoup de monde…

- Et moi, je ne pensais pas que ce serait jamais aussi juste avec toi, connaissant tes accointances surnaturelles !

- Et si j'avais accepté leur deal, tout aurait été tellement différent. Mais cela n'a pas lieu d'être. Maintenant, Ryhas, tu restes dans le coin ?

- Oui, ces zones galactiques me sont plus familières. Et je suis accro à mes habitudes, et à mes amis. Et tant pis si je dérouille, mais ce sera avec eux ! Sans mes amis, je ne serais plus de ce monde ! Merci, Aldéran !

- De rien, ce ne sera que la centième fois que tu le dis.

Les deux amis se sourirent, complices.

* * *

- Quoi, on s'en va sans dire au revoir à quiconque ?

- Oui, Warius. Les jeunes sont ensemble. Et tu sais très bien qu'ils sont notre relève. Allons vers nos projets. J'ai à explorer la Frontière Bostett et toi tu dois faire faire plein de poulains à tes juments !

- Tu as raison. Les gamins n'ont plus besoin de nous.

Warius gloussa.

- Il est loin le temps où tu affirmais que « le gosse était incapable de survivre dans la mer d'étoiles ».

- Encore un point sur lequel je me trompais. Je ne savais pas qu'il tenait autant de moi. Ce gamin est surprenant et horripilant !

- Comme tous les enfants, Albator, tu n'apprendras donc jamais cette vérité ?

- Les aînés et cadets d'Aldie sont plutôt normaux, se défendit le pirate. Ca me réconforte…

- Je suppose que tu parles de ta fille Sylvidre, du fils mort qui était le jumeau du Bien, ou encore du gamin des rues qui a pris la tête d'un empire financier ?

Et l'ancien Colonel de la Flotte Indépendante éclata de rire.

**19.**

Pour la première fois depuis toutes ses escapades spatiales, Aldéran eut la surprise de trouver son épouse dans la salle d'attente du Dock Orbital Skyrone IV où il avait fait s'arrimer le _Lightshadow_ peu avant.

- Je suis heureux de te voir, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, s'abstenant de toute pique à l'humour douteux pour masquer sa propre émotion – ce qu'il n'avait fait que trop d'années durant en pensant se protéger alors que c'était en s'ouvrant et en donnant qu'il connaissait les plus merveilleux bonheurs. Comment vont les gamins, est-ce qu'ils… ?

- Ils n'ont rien su. Nous avons tous voulu croire à ton retour, jusqu'au bout. Et quand nous avons dû admettre qu'il n'en serait rien, il était trop tard pour les faire venir. Heureusement, ils ignoreront toujours !

- J'en suis infiniment soulagé. Merci d'avoir porté notre petite famille à bout de bras, ma mie. Je t'aime, tu es toute ma vie.

- Et toi, tu combles la mienne.

Depuis sa salle, Toshiro garda ses caméras braquées aussi longtemps que possible sur le couple qui, tendrement enlacé, se dirigeait vers le hangar aux navettes pour rejoindre la terre ferme.

- Longue vie à vous, les éternels amoureux ! murmura-t-il, attendri au possible.

* * *

- Papa ! Papa ! Papa !

Avec sans doute un bonheur jamais égalé, Aldéran serra ses fils contre lui.

Ils revenaient de l'école, sachant juste que c'était le jour où leur père était là lui aussi et donc ils l'avaient accueilli avec enthousiasme et totalement insouciants de ce qui s'était passé et dont on les avait jalousement protégés !

- Vous êtes magnifiques, mes chéris !

- Et on a très faim !

- Je vous ai fait du lait chocolaté, il a juste eu le temps de refroidir, je vais y ajouter des glaçons. Et les crêpes à la confiture seront sautées à la minute. Allez vous débarbouiller, vous laver les mains, et je vous sers dans la cuisine.

En début de soirée, les garçons finissant leurs devoirs, Aldéran était venu papouiller une Lense toute aussi ravie de son retour.

La molossse était sur le dos et grognait doucement alors qu'on lui gratouillait le ventre. Ses pattes s'agitaient en rythme et tout indiquait en elle qu'elle veillait à ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions au risque de blesser son maître.

- Cette grande fifille ne semble pas réaliser que cette pose est légèrement vulgaire, s'amusa Ayvanère en s'agenouillant auprès de son époux, déposant un baiser passionné sur sa nuque, ses doigts se glissant un geste intime le long de son cou pour repousser les mèches incandescentes et lui caresser la gorge de haut en bas.

De la malice dans ses prunelles bleu marine, Aldéran sourit.

- Mais, toi aussi, tu vas finir sur le dos avant la fin de la journée !

- Présomptueux ! Uniquement si tu es sage. Et là, tu n'es absolument pas respectueux !

Aldéran pouffa derechef, attrapant sa femme par la taille pour l'amener au dessus de lui, une main se glissant dans l'échancrure du chemisier et l'autre sous sa courte jupe.

Ayvanère gloussa de plaisir anticipé, fourrageant dans sa chevelure multicolore avant qu'ils ne finissent d'ouvrir au minimum leurs vêtements.

Sous le regard, habitué, de Lense, Aldéran bascula alors Ayvanère sous lui, le nez entre les seins aux mamelons durcis sous ses caresses, sentant qu'elle l'amenait en elle, au plus profond.

- Tu disais quoi à propos d'une question de dos ? souffla-t-il avant que l'un comme l'autre ils ne laissent un feu du tonnerre les consumer.

Ayvanère eut l'impression d'être la première à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

- Je crois que les garçons sont en haut des escaliers…

- Oui, depuis un bon moment, s'amusa alors Aldéran. Ils se sont pointés peu après les préliminaires.

- Mais, et tu… Nous…

- Je crois qu'ils sont assez grands que pour savoir, comprendre. D'ailleurs, ils attendent patiemment depuis !

- Aldie, tu es un satyre de première !

- Comme si tu l'ignorais !

Et bien qu'ayant envie de remettre le couvert, ils se rajustèrent pour s'occuper – plus paisiblement, et innocemment – du dîner de leurs fils.


	13. Chapter 13

**20.**

Doc Ban en tête, les Marins de _La Bannière de la Liberté_ étaient venus au-devant du tardif visiteur à la crinière de feu, sitôt qu'il avait arrêté son tout-terrain immaculé devant les portes.

- C'est vraiment exaspérant, cette manie de la cachotterie dans votre famille ! glapirent-ils, néanmoins ravis de le revoir. Heureusement, si on peut dire, que Melgon Doufert est venu ici tromper ses angoisses te concernant pour qu'on sache ! Ca a vraiment été chaud pour toi !

- Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû m'en sortir, et ce malgré l'acharnement et l'amour de mes proches. C'était vraiment une question de physique, et sans ce miracle, tout serait terminé.

- Même si je devine que tu ne t'en réjouis pas totalement, après tout cela signifie de nouveaux déboires ainsi que plaies et bosses, saches que nous aurions nous aussi tout donné pour te garder, assura le vieux médecin en poussant Aldéran à l'intérieur.

- Un camion apportera demain les caisses de red bourbon, renseigna-t-il alors. Je voulais que cette soirée ne soit que pour nous, et non entre déchargement et chargement.

- Tu as très bien fait, petit !

- « petit » ? Mon père me laisse voler en tête de formation désormais !

- En ce cas, il faut fêter ça, se réjouit Maji.

- Tu as dîné ? interrogea Ban.

- Non, j'avais trop hâte de goûter à tes pâtes !

Dans un premier temps, l'estomac effectivement dans les talons, Aldéran se l'était calé avec les pâtes au fromage de Doc tandis que ce dernier avait donné quelques directives aux Marins pour préparer une fête impromptue dans la salle voisine.

- Aucun regret, sincèrement, quant aux vies qu'il t'avait été données de voir ? fit Ban après qu'il eut rapporté son nouveau étrange voyage.

- Pour celles-là, pas le moindre ! La moins pire était celle au Pénitencier avec le futur d'un empire malfaisant sous mon contrôle, mais j'avais déjà goûté à ça en étant Quendal Davriskol.

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Aldéran qui vida d'un trait le reste de sa bière.

- Mais qui sait, si j'avais accepté et que j'avais pu toucher du doigt, façon de parler j'étais une projection astrale invisible, les vies du côté du Bien, peut-être que… Ce ne fut pas le cas, et je suis de retour !

- Et nous savons que si tu as survécu, notre capitaine a repris son vol.

- Il ne devrait pas m'aimer à ce point… Est-ce que je n'ai pas tout fait pour lui inspirer le sentiment contraire depuis mon jeune âge ?

- Pourtant, il t'a aimé, inconditionnellement – mais bien maladroitement, soit – depuis toujours. Maintenant que vous êtes fusionnels, c'est – selon l'expression – votre plus grande force et votre plus grande faiblesse.

- Nous venons de le réaliser bien cruellement, soupira Aldéran.

Ban serra fortement l'épaule de son ami.

- A toi et à ton père de ne vous servir que des côtés positifs. Ce soir, on débouche les bouteilles !

Retrouvant le sourire, Aldéran attendit que Ban ferme les salles publiques de son établissement, avant que tous deux ne rejoignent les Marins.

* * *

En milieu de matinée, Ban était monté au studio que son invité occupait sous le toit.

- Tu es déjà réveillé, Aldéran, je peux entrer ? fit-il en frappant au battant de la porte.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il l'entrebâilla et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il alla à la chambre et réitéra son annonce.

- Je rentre, fit-il alors que seul le silence lui avait répondu.

Le lit était vide, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes pour laisser rentrer l'air frais et aérer la pièce.

Le bruit de l'eau finit de couler dans la salle de bain et un peu plus tard, Aldéran revint dans la chambre.

- Je constate que tu es toujours aussi désinhibé concernant la pudeur !

- Ben quoi, tu n'es pas médecin, tu n'as pas vu plus que ta part de patients à poils ? rétorqua légèrement Aldéran en finissant de se sécher, la serviette qu'il avait à la main étant tout ce qu'il portait.

- Pour une fois que tu n'es pas ledit patient, remarqua Doc, tâchant de conserver sa bonne humeur pour ne pas braquer le susceptible rouquin au saut du lit !

- Je ne vais quand même pas mourir toutes les cinq minutes ! gloussa un Aldéran plutôt allègre. Laisse du temps pour se remettre au petit cœur, finalement, de mon père ! C'est moi l'abonné aux problèmes cardiaques, lui a un organe à toutes épreuves – mais il ne résistera quand même pas à plusieurs autres comme la dernière en date.

Le regard expert de Ban examina soigneusement le corps parfait devant lui, à la fois fin et musclé, la peau marquée des tatouages, le nombril orné d'un piercing.

- Tes « trois comiques » ne se sont pas moqués de toi. Ils t'ont ramené en pleine formes, au pluriel !

- Tout comme Lacrysis l'avait fait pour mon cerveau, ils m'ont rendu un corps neuf, sans séquelles des traumatismes des vingt dernières années.

Aldéran fixa à son tour le vieux médecin, éclata de rire.

- Toi, tu baves d'envie d'avoir accès à mon dossier médical pour savoir ce que la Professeur Dorne a tiré comme conclusions de mon hospitalisation ! ?

- Si tu m'y autorises.

- Je lui demanderai de t'en fournir copie.

- Merci, Aldie.

Ban dansant toujours d'un pied sur l'autre, Aldéran sentit légèrement la moutarde lui monter au nez, à défaut d'avoir eu un geste vers un quelconque vêtement pour se couvrir !

- Quoi encore ? ! siffla-t-il en fourrageant dans sa crinière incandescente.

- Le trio a effacé jusqu'aux plus infimes cicatrices sur ton corps. Mais il t'a conservé ta balafre ! sourit alors largement Ban.

- Encore heureux ! râla Aldéran. Il aurait plus manqué que ça ! La marque de famille ! Il l'aurait fait que je serais retourné les pulvériser illico !

- Tu en es tellement fier ? se réjouit alors le vieux médecin, le visage illuminé.

- Bien sûr, et depuis longtemps !

En un geste irréfléchi, spontané, et il tapota la joue balafrée d'Aldéran.

- Je le dis encore plus sérieusement que toutes les fois précédentes, Aldie : sois prudent ! fit-il sur un ton plus protecteur que jamais.

- Promis, Ban. D'ailleurs, vu ce qui se profile, cela sera extrêmement terre à terre et donc papa n'y sera pas directement mêlé et n'aura guère de rôle.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Enfin, je dois être indiscret, excuse-moi. Je te laisse t'habiller. Je voulais juste te dire que le petit déjeuner t'attendait encore.

- Je serai là dans cinq minutes.

Après avoir englouti un copieux petit déjeuner, but presque un litre de café très sucré, à la crème et avec les doses habituelles de caramel, Aldéran répondit à la question que Ban avait pourtant retirée.

- Il y a trois ans, Hoby a lancé un énième investissement en bourse de _Skendromme Industry_. Sauf qu'après toutes les opérations des trente dernières années, il n'y avait pas grand-chose pour que nous emportions la mise.

- Comment cela ?

- D'ordinaire, quand _SI_ inonde le marché d'actions, ce sont les membres du Conseils qui en acquièrent le plus grand nombre, la majorité étant raflée par la famille. Sky, Ery et moi, avons agi selon nos accords familiaux. Mais Hoby n'a pas pu emporter la masse habituelle, majoritaire, dévolue au Président de l'empire…

- Vous êtes en minorité ?

- L'ultime décompte va le révéler cette semaine, fit sombrement Aldéran. Et si c'est bien le cas, on risque de se faire absorber par celui qui aura, sur ce dernier coup, le max d'actions… Absorber n'est pas le terme exact. Disons plutôt qu'on va se faire éjecter de notre propre entreprise !

- Désolé.

- Encore un café, s'il te plaît, Doc, je dois y aller !


	14. Chapter 14

**21.**

C'était avec déplaisir qu'Aldéran avait reçu, deux jours auparavant, une invitation à une réunion familiale extraordinaire, au siège de _Skendromme Industry_.

- Ce n'était pas une invitation, c'est un ordre ! grogna-t-il en agitant le carton sous le nez d'Hoby le cadet des Skendromme.

- A situation exceptionnelle, mesures exceptionnelles, se défendit paisiblement Hoby, son timbre de voix démenti par ses joues blêmes et ses cernes. Entre dans la salle de Réunion, Sky et Eryna sont déjà là.

- Bien. La situation doit être vraiment grave…

- C'est peu de le dire…

Lense battit de la queue et se dirigea vers les portes ouvertes.

- Les chiens ne sont pas admis, marmonna Hoby, sa secrétaire derrière lui hochant positivement la tête.

- Et un pain dans la tronche, ça te dit ? siffla son aîné qui avait perdu son peu de patience naturelle. Rentre, Lense !

La molosse obéit à son maître et alla se coucher près d'un sien que son instinct lui soufflait être celui que ce dernier choisirait autour de la gigantesque table pouvait accueillir trente personnes – le Conseil d'Administration des chantiers navals.

Hoby prit place dans son fauteuil de président.

- J'ai joué et j'ai perdu, annonça-t-il d'entrée à ses frères et sœur. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de votre aide si je veux avoir une chance de jouer la belle et de nous conserver les chantiers navals.

- A ce point ? souffla Skyrone.

- Pour financer nos projets, nous développer, j'ai fait effectuer un nouvel appel de fonds, et ce en faisant émettre un nouveau pourcentage d'actions, garanties sur nos stocks et la nouvelle de cargos en production.

- Nous sommes au courant, nous avons raflé le pourcentage habituel. Toi, non !

- Grand-père Dankest et maman l'avaient fait, de nombreuses fois par le passé…

- « grand-père » Dankest, ricana Aldéran. Tu as de la chance de ne pas l'avoir connu, il t'aurait dévissé la tête.

- Entre lui et toi, j'ai l'habitude ! Pour en revenir au sujet de la réunion, vu mes propres financements en cours, je n'ai pas pu atteindre mon pourcentage… Et dès lors, notre pourcentage familial est en déséquilibre.

- Tu as eu le décompte ? comprit Eryna qui ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de faire des tracés sur son bloc-notes, songeant à un autre tableau.

- Envoie les chiffres, fit Aldéran, d'une voix plus douce. Je veux dire le décompte actuel et final de la division des parts de _SI_.

- 20% pour nous, 20% pour le Conseil. Et 55% dispersés en millions d'investisseurs dispersés dans l'Union mais pas un seul n'atteint un total de plus de 2%.

- Il manque 5%, remarqua rêveusement Eryna.

- Oui, les Actions Fantômes, répondit Hoby. 5% qui ont toujours été sur le Marché mais depuis presque cinquante ans, impossible de savoir si elles ont été acquises, et encore moins par qui. Tous mes investigateurs financiers s'y sont cassé les dents. Mais ces 5% pourraient bien aujourd'hui faire la différence.

- Comment cela ? insista Skyrone.

- Parce qu'un membre du CA a emporté 21% des actions. Si c'est lui, ou elle, qui a les 5%, nous sommes niqués ! Et si ce membre les sort de sa manche au prochain Conseil. Nous sommes de toute façon baisés car avec 20%, nous sommes déjà minoritaires, je peux mettre mes affaires dans un carton et nous tous connaître une sacrée baisse de revenus car on pourra dire adieu aux participations aux bénéfices, ce sera « juste » un pourcentage symbolique.

A la stupéfaction d'Hoby, ses aînés éclatèrent de rire.

- Et c'est pour ça, uniquement, que tu fais des cacas nerveux depuis des semaines ? Tu aurais dû nous en parler plus tôt !

- Je n'avais pas à vous embêter. _Skendromme Industry_, c'est mon boulot… Pourquoi cette hilarité ?

- Tu as parlé des chiffres avec notre mère ?

- Non, Aldie. Elle aussi a pris sa retraite.

- Dommage, tu aurais passé des nuits plus paisibles, depuis un bon moment.

- Je ne comprends pas ? fit Hoby en buvant quelques gorgées d'eau.

Aldéran eut un sourire affectueux pour son cadet.

- Ces derniers 5% sont à nous, ils ont été mis dans une corbeille nuptiale !

Hoby demeura un moment interloqué, avant de réaliser.

- Papa ?

- Oui.

- En ce cas, nous sommes sauvés ?

- Non.

- Comment cela ?

- Papa a beau être marié avec notre mère, il n'a plus d'existence civile depuis l'invasion Illumidas. Donc, il dispose bien des 5%, mais il ne peut faire valoir ses droits dessus.

- Comment faire ?

- Il doit aller récupérer la plaque contenant les 5% et nous l'apporter afin que l'un de nous mette son nom dessus… Et inutile de dire que bien que cela semble une simple formalité, cela pourrait bien être un voyage risqué !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Aldie. Fin de la réunion, en ce cas. Je vais me mettre en contact avec notre père.

- Je pense qu'il est déjà en route, assura tranquillement Aldéran.

Ses aînés se levèrent, quittant la Salle de Réunion.

* * *

- Aldéran, reste encore un instant, s'il te plaît.

- Qu'avais-tu encore à me dire, Hoby ?

- Ce qui t'es arrivé sur SSX-999…

- Une nouvelle péripétie qui s'est mal terminée, mais dont je m'en suis tiré, plus qu'in extremis. Il n'y a plus à revenir là-dessus. D'ailleurs, pour une fois que plusieurs soucis ne s'entremêlaient pas dans ma vie. Je veux dire que souvent j'ai eu l'impression que j'avais plusieurs os à ronger en même temps… J'ai eu de la chance, sur ce coup : vacances, braquage, nouvelle expérience de mort imminente surnaturelle – et ce fut tout !

Hoby secoua négativement la tête.

- Mais qu'y a-t-il ! ? s'impatienta Aldéran.

- Bien que notre père ait fait justice, enfin vengeance, lui-même, mes Enquêteurs m'ont remis leur rapport sur le braquage du _MBS_ de ton Bob et le tir dont tu as été victime. Leurs conclusions…

- Oui, quoi, leurs conclusions ? s'agita Aldéran. Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, sans arme. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un fromage, ça se passe tous les jours ! Ca m'est déjà arrivé, dans un Bureau de Poste – tu ne faisais pas encore partie de la famille.

Hoby secoua négativement la tête.

- Le braquage, qui n'avait aucune chance de réussir – entre l'inévitable riposte d'un Octodian fou furieux et la présence de notre père et de Warius Zéro – n'était qu'un prétexte. Tu étais bel et bien la cible !

- Quoi, encore un contrat ? Je doute que ce « respectable » Président Kestin Wolpar ait vraiment encore le temps de s'amuser à cela, grinça Aldéran.

- Non, pas lui, cette fois. Je pense plutôt à celui ou celle qui détient la majorité des actions de _Skendromme Industry _! (_Merci pour cette idée – que j'ai adaptée à ma façon, Joker_) Et j'ajouterais que nous sommes tous sur sa liste ! Les actions, soit, mais se débarrasser physiquement de nous tous est sa meilleure garantie que nous ne tenterons pas de contre-attaque !

Aldéran ne riait plus du tout à présent.

- Tu veux dire que le membre du Conseil sait lui aussi parfaitement pour les 5% et qu'il veut éviter que l'un de nous en prenne possession ? Et que nous tous éliminés, il s'en prendra à notre mère qui serait alors la seule à pouvoir prétendre à leur propriété ? Il, ou elle, a échoué avec moi, et hors de question que cela se reproduise… Quand a lieu ton prochain Conseil d'Administration ?

- Dans une semaine, pour l'annonce officielle du décompte que je vous ai fait.

- D'ici là, j'aurai récupéré la plaquette et tu y auras mis ton nom !

- Pourquoi moi ? s'étonna alors sincèrement le cadet des Skendromme.

- Mais, parce que tu es le président ! sourit alors largement Aldéran. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te la remettrai en mains propres.

- Tu en as le temps ?

- J'ai beau avoir été remis à neuf, la Professeur Dorne m'a donné quinze jours d'arrêt maladie. J'ai tout mon temps !

- Ouf !

Au fond de lui, Aldéran songeait que l'ennemi les tenait à l'œil de près et que contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé, que ramener la plaquette et la remettre à son cadet ne serait nullement une partie de plaisir – sans compter la menace de mort sur ses frères, sœur et mère !

« Finalement, mort, j'avais la paix, moi ! ».


	15. Chapter 15

**22.**

- Si Albator n'a plus d'existence civile, comment a-t-il pu épouser Karémyne ?

- Dankest a fait jouer ses relations, expliqua Aldéran à l'adresse de son épouse. Il a obtenu une naturalisation provisoire, juste le temps des bans, de la cérémonie et du voyage de noces.

- Je comprends. Est-ce la raison pour que vous portiez tous le nom de votre mère.

- Oui, il ne voulait surtout pas apparaître sur nos extraits de naissance.

Aldéran gloussa, au souvenir du bon tour joué à l'Administration Civile par son géniteur.

- Ce qu'il y a de bien quand on est un pirate réputé sanguinaire, avec un ami doué avec les ordinateurs, c'est de faire pisser dans son froc un petit fonctionnaire de l'Etat Civil et faire inscrire de « père inconnu » sur le formulaire électronique et de permettre de faire apparaître son nom si on gratte sur le fichier secret pour faire sortir la vérité, sous cette appellation. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle, nous sommes bien les enfants de notre père, et en toute légalité.

Ayvanère caressa doucement la joue de son mari, appréciant que dans la salle tranquille et calme de ce petit restaurant de fruits de mer, ils soient quasiment en parfait tête-à-tête, les tables bien éloignées et propices aux confidences.

- Comme si on pouvait en douter une seule seconde en vous voyant ! Vous êtes physiquement à degrés divers son portrait craché, même Hoby a pris certains traits au contact de la famille.

Aldéran posa ses lèvres dans la paume d'Ayvanère, puis sur son poignet.

- Et notre Albior suivra ce chemin, sourit-elle. La preuve, il a déjà la balafre familiale !

Elle se troubla cependant légèrement.

- Trois ans… A toi aussi, il n'a rien dit de l'accident de train où il a perdu sa famille et reçu cette cicatrice ?

- Rien. Les fois où j'ai tenté, même de façon détournée, de le faire parler, il s'est braqué, à hurlé, s'est enfermé – et toi et moi avons été bons pour une énième thérapie d'adoption où la psy nous considérait comme indignes parents pour l'avoir mis dans cet état… Cela n'a pu qu'être terrible pour lui. Il n'y a rien de pire que de perdre les siens. Et voilà aussi pourquoi aucun de nous ne laissera tomber Hoby et _SI _!

- Ca, je le sais.

Aldéran rejeta dans le plat à déchets la dernière carapace de crustacé, se lécha les doigts avec gourmandise avant de les nettoyer avec une lingette.

- On se fera le chariot de desserts ensuite ? suggéra-t-il.

- Et comment !

- Fais gaffe, ma douce tigresse, si tu grossis, je divorce !

- Mais bien sûr… D'abord, je ne grossis pas, et tu adores mes formes bien placées par mes maternités, espèce de lubrique !

- J'avoue, j'avoue !

Un nouveau baiser réunit leurs lèvres, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, mais les desserts chocolatés et ceux à la crème les ramenèrent cependant aux vraies priorités de la vie !

* * *

- Ils dorment ? chuchotèrent-ils en rentrant au duplex et y trouvant Mielle qui avait gardé leurs fils.

- Ils sont enfin des anges ! Mais avant de filer pour le pays des rêves, ils ont mis la salle de jeux sens dessus-dessous, démonté sans pouvoir les remonter quatre mécanos, fait bugguer leurs tablettes numériques et au dîner Albior a étalé tout partout sur la table ses légumes pour les piocher un à un ! Je n'ai mis que trois heures à tout remettre en état.

- Bref, égaux à eux-mêmes, nos monstres, gloussa Ayvanère.

Aldéran apporta aux deux femmes les verres qu'il venait de préparer, but une gorgée du sien.

- Tu es soucieuse, Mielle ?

- Mais, ça me semble évident, Colonel. Je suis une Sigipste, et j'ai veillé sur vos enfants à Ayvi et toi, pour éviter les risques de kidnapping ou autres. Mais là, ils deviennent vraiment grands. Comment justifier une nounou auprès d'eux ?

- As-tu aimé t'occuper de mes gamins ? interrogea tendrement Aldéran.

- Oh que oui ! J'ai oublié que j'étais une militaire, pour prendre soin des petits, tout en étant prête à tout pour les défendre si un inconnu s'en était pris à eux !

- Et si j'apportais un avenant à ton engagement, Mielle ?

- Lequel ? Il serait possible que je reste auprès de tes fils ! ? se réjouit Mielle en se ranimant.

- Tu serais désormais, et très officiellement, leur garde du corps ! Pas dans notre uniforme rutilant rouge et blanc évidemment – quoique, ça peut se négocier - mais la protectrice de trois petits garçons. Tu accepterais ?

- Oh que oui, Colonel, Aldéran ! Merci, j'étais tellement triste et résignée à perdre votre famille, ma famille depuis toutes ces années ! C'est certain, mon nouveau rôle ?

- J'ai déposé la demande à notre Antenne. Avec ton accord, j'en transmettrai la confirmation. Le Général Grendele t'enverra la révision du « contrat » courant de la semaine. Moi aussi, merci à toi aussi, Mielle !

Les trois amis trinquèrent joyeusement, la soirée se terminant effectivement dans le bonheur, pour tous !

**23.**

Un long moment, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ considéra la petite plaquette mémoire au creux de son gant.

- Ce n'est donc que ça…

- Oui, Albator. 5% des parts de l'un des empires industriels parmi les plus renommés ! approuva Toshiro.

- Et on tue pour deux centimètres sur un… Je crois que je préfère les guerres où la Terre ou l'univers sont l'enjeu !

- Désolé, mon vieux pirate, mais aujourd'hui, il s'agit de ta famille, et uniquement de cette plaquette !

Albator tiqua.

- Aldéran n'a donc pas déliré ou fumé la moquette ? Sur SSX-999, il a donc été abattu à bout portant de façon intentionnelle ? Ca ressemblait tellement à un acte idiot pour ces braqueurs et gratuit pour le tir dont il a écopé… Tout cela ne me dit rien de bon !

- Tu peux, Albator. Je ne suis qu'électronique, mais mes pressentiments faits de « bips » ne sont guères optimistes.

- Ne t'y mets pas, Toshy. J'en ai assez avec Tori-San qui pleurniche à longueur de journée ! On rapporte la plaquette à Aldéran, c'est tout simple !

- En ce cas, Albator, explique-moi la présence de ces trois vaisseaux de guerre devant nous ! glapit Toshiro.

- Une autre milice privée, avec plus de moyens encore… Il va nous falloir encore passer, et les atomiser ! Feu de toutes les pièces, Toshy, je dois faire la jonction avec Aldéran, quel qu'en soit le prix !

- A tes ordres.

- Toshy…

- Oui, Albator ?

- Tout cela est loin d'un vol sans histoire, pas vrai ?

- L'ennemi de tes enfants est plus redoutable qu'une quelconque Armada… On ne sait qui, quand, et d'où…

- Bon, à plus tard les considérations ! Feu, Toshiro !

Et contre trois vaisseaux de guerre d'une milice privée, l'_Arcadia_ lâcha toute sa puissance de frappe, et en reçut autant en retour !

* * *

Un bon moment, Aldéran chercha sur ses tables de travail une minuscule place où poser sa tasse de café.

En son absence, des piles de dossiers s'étaient multipliées et il ne voyait pas par quoi commencer !

Il repoussa des papiers, y glissa sa tasse fumante, avant de considérer les piles. Il en prit trois pour les déplacer sur une table attenante, et se concentra alors sur les dossiers des fiches de présence des agents de l'AL-99.

- A toi, Shérye ! jeta-t-il en déposant une pile conséquente sur le bureau de l'une de ses deux secrétaires.

- Les post-it colorés ?

- Oui, selon le code : les fiches incomplètes ou non justifiées. Il y en a six. Pour tout le reste, avalise auprès des Ressources Humaines. Demande simplement le complément d'infos aux agents.

- A tes ordres, Colonel.

- Lorèze !

- Oui, Colonel ?

- C'est quoi le courrier du Général des Polices ?

- Il exigeait copie de nombreuses conclusions de dossiers. Je lui ai tout envoyé. En revanche, le pli « confidentiel » est arrivé ensuite. Vous devriez peut-être le rappeler au plus vite.

Aldéran pouffa à l'adresse de Lorèze.

- Ce courrier a attendu huit semaines, il patientera encore trois heures ! Tu pourras m'appeler ce Général vers 11h ?

- Cela sera fait.

- Merci.

* * *

Le Colonel de l'AL-99 avait fait asseoir dans un confortable fauteuil de son penthouse privé l'ancienne présidente de _Skendromme Industry._

- Aldéran, je dois te dire…

- Le retour s'est mal passé, comme on pouvait s'en douter ?

- Oui… Mais ton père s'en est sorti… En revanche, cela prendra plus de temps pour son retour !

- Il n'arrivera pas à temps, pour le CA, c'est ça ?

Le silence de Karémyne fut éloquent, aussi Aldéran prit sa décision.

- Je vais à sa rencontre.

- Merci. Tu es le seul de mes enfants qui puisse… Désolée de t'obliger à…

- Je ne le fais que de ma volonté. Et j'aurai besoin de Sky. Tu peux l'envoyer au Dock Orbital ?

- Bien sûr.

- Merci, maman.

La navette s'était posée au Dock Orbital Hoby IV et les deux frères avaient débarqués, le _Lightshadow_ les attendant.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Il faut absolument faire la jonction avec l'_Arcadia_ et récupérer la plaquette, siffla Aldéran.

- Le _Karyu _?

- Aucune idée, je n'ai pu le joindre… On fonce, Sky !

- A tes ordres, petit frère !

Magnifique, d'une incommensurable puissance tranquille, le _Lightshadow_ resplendissait à son quai d'arrimage. Aldéran s'emplit la vue de longues minutes durant de l'image de son vaisseau.

- Que je t'aime, mon _Light _!

- On embarque ? fit Skyrone d'une voix un peu mal assurée.

- Oui, et excuse-moi pour ton mal de l'espace qui te fait juste vomir !

- Je ferai de mon mieux… L'espace n'est pas ma tasse de thé, mais s'il faut sauver la famille, je le ferai. Je l'ai déjà fait pour toi, Aldie.

- Je ne l'oublierai jamais !

Premier entré dans le sas d'envol, Aldéran entendit son aîné gémir, son oreille percevant ensuite le désagréable écho d'un corps tombant au sol. Il se retourna et se prenant violemment le bout d'une matraque en pleine tempe, il s'effondra auprès du corps son frère.

De très loin, une voix non identifiable, altérée, lui parvint, avant qu'il ne sombre.

- Embarquez-les-moi tous deux. Deux enfants sur quatre, c'est déjà ça. La plante ne compte pas.

Et les deux frères jetés sans connaissance à l'arrière d'une navette sous camouflage, cette dernière s'envola dans l'espace.


	16. Chapter 16

**24.**

- Où est mon époux ? ! glapit Karémyne quand une image noire apparut son écran.

- Quoi que tu aies pu croire comme infos récentes, il pisse son sang dans une de mes caches, tout comme tes deux gamins aînés dorment pour un bon moment dans une autre.

- Quoi ? Hoby ? Cette voix m'est inconnue ? Je ne reconnais aucun membre du CA, de mon temps, ou du tien ?

- Synthétiseur de voix, fit celle d'un autre clone mémoriel de Toshiro, uniquement affecté à _Skendromme Industry_. Très pointue technologie, j'aurai besoin de temps pour l'isoler et la rendre identifiable.

- Fais vite ! Est-ce qu'elle a dit la vérité, sur Albator ?

- Non, l'_Arcadia_ est toujours en chemin. Ton mari va bien, Karémyne, et il ramène la plaquette. En revanche, tes deux aînés sont en grand danger !

- Comment cela ? souffla Hoby. Sais-tu où ils sont ?

- Je sais qu'ils ont été enlevés pour servir de moyens de pression, répondit Toshiro. Eryna a été mise à l'abri, mais ça ne suffira, dans le temps… Tes frères doivent s'en sortir, totalement, par eux-mêmes. Aldéran y arrivera, mais il n'est pas seul. Et Sky est tellement inexpérimenté, en dépit de tout ce qu'il a pu faire pour Aldie… Je le sens très mal !

- La ferme, Toshy ! aboya soudain Karémyne. Je ne croirai à chacune de tes assertions que si ni mon mari ni mes fils ne reviennent à temps ! D'ici là, il reste quatre jours calendaires avant le Conseil d'Administration.

- Je ne peux pas le repousser, glissa Hoby.

- Ton père et tes frères seront là, assura Karémyne dont le cœur était cependant serré au possible dans son incertitude du sort de ces derniers !

* * *

- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire, Aldie.

- Oh, rien de bien compliqué, je nous sors en moins de deux ! Toi et moi avons déjà connu ça !

- Nous étions alors dans une sorte de cave… Et nous en sommes sortis après avoir été drogués !

- Aujourd'hui, nous avons les esprits parfaitement clairs. Et je suis vraiment préparé.

Aldéran ôta sa ceinture, ce qui ne put empêcher son aîné de glousser en dépit de la situation.

- Nos agresseurs ne sont pas Doc Ban. Je doute que de te mettre à poil… Quoique…

- Tu deviens primesautier, Sky, j'aime ! Non pas de rouquin nu cette fois.

D'une des poches intérieures de sa ceinture, Aldéran sortit quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pâte à modeler.

Intéressé, Skyrone se rapproche.

- Comme je doute que tu aies piqué des trucs dans le coffre à jouets de l'un de tes gosses… Laisse-moi deviner, ça explose ! ?

- Et comment !

Skyrone fronça les sourcils.

- Tu voulais que nous soyons pris ?

- Pour obtenir des infos sur l'adversaire, il faut être à la source… Je ne pensais pas malgré tout me prendre un tel coup sur la cafetière ! Toi et moi avons dormi bien trop longtemps, et pour le CA d'Hoby, chaque heure compte ! Nous devons absolument faire jonction avec notre père !

Skyrone considéra l'infime trace rouge au creux de son bras gauche.

- Ce ne fut pas uniquement la matraque… Mais, oui, dormir quarante-huit heures, c'était trop ! Ouvre cette porte, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

La porte avait silencieusement coulissé, et Aldéran était demeuré muet, figé.

- Si ce n'était que la porte… Une autre conglomération en « grappe de tomates »… Ca va être un peu plus compliqué que prévu de mettre les bouts et de retrouver notre père.

A la vue de la mer d'étoiles, au-delà de toutes les baies vitrées de la sphère tomatesque, Skyrone partagea les appréhensions de son cadet à la chevelure incandescente.

Mais ce qui le fit le plus tressaillir fut ce qu'il lut dans les prunelles bleu marine, absolument pas réjouies de la première phase réussie de leur tentative d'évasion.

- Aldie ?

- Si je pense à ce qu'on a pu faire à Eryna, à Hoby ensuite, et à notre mère, ça me couperait bras et jambes ! Je dois récupérer la plaquette… Et que n'a-t-on fait à notre père ! ?

Trois hommes armés venant à sa rencontre, Aldéran les renversa, frappa, usa des points de pression et les laissa derrière lui, agonisants.

Skyrone suivit, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien pour ceux qui n'avaient été que leurs geôliers, réalisant une fois de plus quelle machine à tuer sans émotions était son cadet !

- Aldie, tu es une telle bête de mort… Je le savais, mais je ne t'ai que trop peu souvent vu en action… Je crois que je souhaitais ne jamais te voir faire ça…

- Je survis, Sky, comme toujours ! jeta rageusement et sèchement son cadet.

**25.**

L'âme électronique de Toshiro tressaillit en recevant un appel qu'il n'espérait plus.

- Aldie, c'est toi !

- Et avec Skyrone. Permission de monter à bord ?

- Bien sûr. Papa, tu es là ? ajouta Aldéran depuis la navette qu'il avait trafiquée pour la faire décoller et fuir.

- Evidemment, avec ce que tu es venu chercher ! Pourquoi cette question ?… Est-ce d'autres rumeurs ont couru ? s'alarma le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- J'imagine que oui…

- Tu es sûr ?

- Sky et moi allons bien. Il faut absolument que nous soyons au CA ! Nous avons peu de temps et je crains que d'autres pièges ne nous attendent… Ils vont s'en prendre à Ery, Hoby et à maman ! Il faut absolument que je te parle !

- Viens. Pose-toi sur le pont 17.

- Encore cette grappe, ça ne peut être innocent, marmonna Aldéran en se ressaisissant après la séquestration, buvant verre sur verre de soda pour se rafraîchir aussi. Tu crois qu'Hoby et ses Enquêteurs auraient eu raison : on m'aurait flingué de façon intentionnelle ?

- J'en suis sûr désormais, mon enfant !

- Sky se repose. Il va bien. Ca a été plus long et plus ardu de s'évader avec lui, mais…

- … mais, il était évident que tu ne le laisserais pas derrière toi, je n'avais aucun souci à ce sujet !

- Comme si j'avais laissé qui que ce soit derrière moi, et sûrement pas un membre de ma famille ! Quand serons-nous à Ragel ?

- Trois heures.

- Tu en as mis du temps… L'état de l'_Arcadia_ n'explique pas tout. Papa ?

En un geste involontaire, le pirate massa sa cuisse droite et sous le vêtement, Aldéran put deviner la forme d'un bandage, et qui sans nul doute se gorgeait encore de sang.

- Papa !

- Ca va ! Fais ce que tu as à faire, tout comme moi. Apporte la plaquette à Hoby… Quoique…

- Oui, papa ?

- Cette plaquette est censée t'appartenir, aussi…

- Oui, papa ?

- Je crois que tu as parfaitement compris, Aldie !

- Je ne peux pas faire ça à Hoby !

- Aldéran, d'ici à ce que tu arrives au siège de _SI_, des pièges t'attendent encore, pria Albator en étreignant les épaules de son fils. Mets ton nom sur ces parts, sinon tout ce que nous avons tous fait le sera en vain si tu la perds et que d'autres… Fais-le, Aldie !

- Hors de question. Ce sera Hoby et personne d'autre. Et je parviendrai à lui !

- Ils vont te tuer… gémit Albator. Et ne crois pas à la promesse de retour de trois illuminés en capuchons !

- Je crois en moi, ça me suffit, décréta Aldéran d'une voix assurée, sèche et sans appel ! Toshy ?

- Nous sommes en orbite de Ragel.

Aldéran passa la main sur son front.

- Sky et moi avons vraiment dormi longtemps, plus semble-t-il que ne l'indiquait sa montre. Donne-moi la plaquette !

- Non, Aldéran, c'est à moi de…

- La ferme ! Donne-moi la plaquette.

Albator déposa alors le petit objet dans la main de son fils à la chevelure de feu.

- Toshy, prépare mon spacewolf, j'y vais !

- Ton spacewolf est prêt.

- Merci.

- Toshiro, rappelle-moi de te désactiver dès que nous repartirons, aboya Albator, car jamais je ne supporterai que tu refasses ce que aujourd'hui…

- Ce sont les ordres d'Aldéran. Tu sais que…

- Je sais qu'il agit pour nous tous, mais je voudrais tant le…

- Non, Albator. Le gamin est grand, mature, en tête de formation, et même si ça lui fait mal il prend entièrement ses responsabilités –comme il l'a fait depuis toujours – laisse-le s'épanouir. Et, je devance ta question : oui, laisse-le se révéler à lui-même, même et surtout s'il risque sa vie tout en voulant préserver celle de ses proches.

- Je ne serai jamais prêt pour cela.

- Il le faut, car Aldie est parti pour de nouvelles (més)aventures.

- Comme si je ne le savais que trop. Mais, je ne peux pas le laisser prendre son envol : c'est mon fils Là, en revanche, j'ai parfaitement réalisé que je ne peux pas… Où en est son spacewolf ?

- Sur la catapulte. Est-ce que je dois l'empêcher de… ?

- Non. Aldie doit y aller, le faire, bien que je ne comprenne rien à ces histoires d'actions ou autre…

- Merci, papa, fit Aldéran depuis le spacewolf automatisé.

Il serra les poings, la plaquette dans la poche de sa chemise.

« J'arrive, Hoby ».

* * *

Relayée par un satellite espion, l'information parvint à Tervysse Nol.

- Le fils roux Skendromme arrive. En dépit de tout. Quels sont nos ordres ?

- Arrêtez-le avant le Conseil d'Administration, par tous les moyens, plus que jamais !

- A vos ordres.

La Banquière sourit à la sortie de sa douche, épongeant son corps sculptural de quinquagénaire adepte des sports et autre soins.

- Il me faut ces 5 % et je ne les lâcherai jamais ! Ce gosse est idéaliste, il ne les aura pas mises à son nom, j'ai encore toutes mes chances !


	17. Chapter 17

**26.**

Bien que cela le retarde, Aldéran n'avait pas fait se poser le spacewolf sur la piste privée de l'astroport mais avait rejoint la montagne d'où le _Lightshadow_ avait pris son premier envol.

Il lui restait dès lors une bonne heure de route à faire à bord de son tout-terrain couleur de neige.

« Ca va se jouer à quelques minutes près pour arriver à temps au Conseil ! Très mélodramatique tout ça. On pourrait en rire s'il n'y avait tant en jeu… ».

Pied au plancher, il fonça sur la Voie Rapide.

Hoby apporta un autre verre de limonade à sa mère.

- Pourquoi Aldie ne s'est-il posé sur le toit de l'immeuble ? On peut y placer un cargo de faible tonnage, alors un spacewolf, il y avait largement la place !

- Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas faire une trop belle cible lors de son approche.

- Comme si il était plus discret avec son tout-terrain, surtout s'il enclenche sirène et gyrophare.

- Pas faux, admit Karémyne. En même temps, cela serait aussi sa protection car il coûte cher de s'en prendre à un policier, qui plus est à un militaire du SIGiP. Mais je doute que notre adversaire s'arrête à ce genre de considérations !

Son fils regarda sa montre.

- Il reste un quart d'heure…

Il décrocha son téléphone.

- Tout le monde est-il arrivé en salle de réunion ?

- Presque. Il manque encore quatre membres du Conseil.

- Bien, je les rejoindrai au dernier moment. Est-ce que tout va bien pour ma sœur ?

- La maison où le SIGiP l'a installée avec sa famille est sous surveillance et tout semble calme. Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne pourra l'approcher et lui faire du mal, à aucun des siens.

- Et à bord de l'_Arcadia_, Sky ne risque rien non plus…

Karémyne fit une grimace qui n'échappa pas au cadet de ses fils.

- Bref, comme d'hab., c'est Aldéran qui est en première ligne et il risque de tout se prendre. Si seulement ça pouvait bien se passer, pour une fois, mais j'en doute.

Hoby la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- _SI_ ne vaut pas le sacrifie d'Aldie, mais lui fera tout pour nous, comme il l'a fait depuis toujours.

Tervysse Nol demeura un moment dans sa limousine qui s'était garée dans l'un des parkings souterrains de l'immeuble. Elle avait alors pris contact avec ses équipes mobilisées dès que la balise du tout-terrain immaculé avait été localisée via le satellite routier.

- Arrêtez-le avant qu'il n'atteigne la galactopole !

Le chauffeur lui ouvrant la porte, elle prit son sac à main et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

* * *

Depuis une colline, le groupe de deux hommes et d'une femme observaient au travers de jumelles le tout-terrain de leur cible.

- Dès qu'il aura passé l'intersection des trois Voies Rapides, il arrivera droit sur nous et là nous ne pourrons pas le rater.

- Enfin, j'ai plutôt l'impression que ce sera à moi de ne pas rater mon tir, remarqua la jeune femme blonde. Bon, j'y vais !

- Tu es sûr que c'est malin de te planter sur le bas-côté de l'autoroute ?

- Je veux qu'il me voie et qu'il sache exactement ce qui va lui arriver et qu'il ne peut l'éviter !

De fait, de loin, Aldéran aperçut la fine silhouette qui n'avait rien à faire à cet endroit, et certainement pas avec l'objet qu'elle avait épaulé !

« Le tout-terrain est blindé, mais il n'est pas prévu… pour ça ! », songea Aldéran alors que le lance-roquette était braqué sur lui.

Sous le tir qui le traversa depuis le pare-brise, le véhicule explosa.

* * *

Les regards s'étaient tournés, réprobateurs, vers Tervysse dont le téléphone avait émit le bip de réception d'un message, ce qui lui tira un sourire.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle, j'ai oublié de l'éteindre.

Hoby recevant à son tour un appel, il se précipita hors de la Salle de Réunion.


	18. Chapter 18

**27.**

Dans un crissement des pneus, la lourde berline s'arrêta dans la zone sécurisée de la Voie Rapide. Deux camions de pompiers s'étaient écartés pour permettre que l'épave défoncée, compressée, explosée, soit issue sur une plateforme de dépannage, tandis que la Police des Autoroutes déviait la circulation sur les quatre autres bandes.

Hoby aida sa mère à descendre mais ils ne purent franchir le second cordon de sécurité.

- Je ne vois pas de service de secours, murmura Karémyne.

- L'ambulance est repartie, renseigna l'une des policières. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le véhicule.

- Il y a des témoins ? questionna Hoby.

- Vu l'intensité de la circulation et la vitesse des véhicules… Un appel sera lancé, peut-être que certains se manifesteront, fit encore la policière. Si votre frère a pu sauter à temps, il a dû rouler dans le profond et interminable canal désaffecté des anciennes canalisations qui passent entre les voies. On a cherché sur plusieurs kilomètres, dans les deux sens de circulation, mais on ne l'a pas retrouvé. Pour vous et madame, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire ici. Il vaut mieux que vous rentriez chez vous, nous saurons vous y faire parvenir les nouvelles.

- Bien, retournons à _SI_, maman, j'ai un CA à diriger… Et le membre disposant des 21% majoritaire risque bien de sortir de son trou. Et nous, sans les 5%, nous sommes fichus !

- Qui sait, si Aldie a pu s'en sortir, il a pu trouver un moyen de rejoindre la galactopole ? hasarda Karémyne qui n'en pensait pas un mot !

* * *

Les membres du Conseil d'Administration avaient patiemment attendu le retour du président de _Skendromme Industry_. Tous savaient que l'un d'eux détenait la majorité, mais tous aussi se retenaient car l'existence des 5% des Actions Fantômes leur trottait dans l'esprit et redoutaient, avec raison, qu'elles ne sortent et renversent à nouveau les forces en présence.

- Désolé pour le retard, fit Hoby en reprenant place. On reprend donc la lecture de l'Ordre du Jour.

A nouveau courroucés, les regards se tournèrent vers Tervysse qui avait reçu un autre appel.

- Désolée. Et même deux fois désolée, quoique. Je dois apporter un point supplémentaire en tête de l'Ordre du Jour, déclara-t-elle posément, mais une lueur mauvaise montant dans ses yeux bleu glace.

Elle passa les doigts dans ses courtes boucles de jais alors qu'Hoby s'était soudain senti la bouche bien sèche, bien qu'il avait parfaitement que c'était le jour des grands bouleversements !

- Et de quel droit bousculez-vous mon Ordre du Jour ? aboya-t-il.

- Mon Ordre du Jour, avec mes 21%, jeta-t-elle sèchement.

Il y eut un long moment de silence dans l'immense Salle de Réunion.

Tervysse jubila.

- En l'absence de réaction de votre part, M. Skendromme, je devine que les fameuses Actions Fantômes le demeurent ? Je détiens donc le pouvoir sur les chantiers navals et vous n'avez absolument rien à m'opposer. J'en prends donc la direction, que cela soit enregistré !

Elle se leva et s'approcha du fauteuil.

- Veuillez me laisser la place, pria-t-elle d'une voix à présent mielleuse.

Le visage fermé, se forçant à ne trahir ni son humiliation ni sa rage, Hoby obéit et alla prendre un siège vide, au milieu des autres membres du Conseil, redevenu lui-même pour sa part un simple actionnaire, bien qu'il soit juste derrière la présidente de _Skendromme Industry_.

Revenue dans sa limousine qui la ramenait à son jet, qui la conduirait ensuite à son château hors de Ragel, ayant fait remonter la vitre de séparation, Tervysse avait repris son téléphone et appelé son frère de deux ans son cadet.

- Tu es toujours à _La Citadelle_, Jorhel ?

- Bien sûr. Tu sais très bien que tu ne seras débarrassée de moi, grande sœur ! Alors, est-ce que je dois croire à la rumeur qui enfle ?

- Tu peux, mon pragmatique petit frère, fit-elle avec jubilation. Le temps que le rapport de l'Ordre du Jour soit enregistré et je pourrai faire procéder à ma première Conférence de Presse par le Service Médiatique.

- Tu vas garder le nom de _Skendromme Industry _?

- Dans un premier temps, oui. Les chantiers navals sont un empire autant pour les réussites que pour le nom qu'ils portent. Dans le futur, nous aviserons. Tu es prêt à faire un audit ?

- Mes équipes le sont. Nous pourrons commencer l'étude de _SI_ avant la fin de la semaine.

- A moi de te demander si tu me confirmes le dernier message que j'ai reçu en tant que simple actionnaire du Conseil ?

- Oui.

- Dis m'en plus, à présent. Jusqu'à quel point je dois me réjouir ?

- Je préfère t'en entretenir de vive voix.

- Je monte dans le jet dans dix minutes. Je serai là dans une heure. J'espère que ta surprise sera bonne ! ?

- Plutôt, oui.

* * *

La chevelure argentée, Jorhel accueillit son aînée quand une voiture l'amena depuis la piste privée du domaine jusqu'au perron de l'entrée de _La Citadelle_, un véritable château-fort de pierres à l'ancienne.

- Tervysse, toutes mes félicitations. La Presse n'aura pas attendu l'annonce officielle, elle clame que tu as pris le contrôle de _Skendromme Industry_, ce que personne n'avait jamais envisagé, ou réussi en tous cas. Tu as dû la jouer magistrale lors de ce CA !

- Disons que si l'équipe sur le terrain ne m'avait pas informée avoir récupéré le rouquin dans la conduite du canal et surtout que nous avions la fameuse plaquette des Actions Fantômes, je ne crois pas que j'aurais osé jouer mon coup !

- Les Skendromme n'étaient effectivement pas loin de damner le pion à un nouvel adversaire, même tout aussi fantôme que ces actions.

Tervysse sourit de toutes ses dents et s'assit sur la terrasse face à la piscine ronde sous toit. Elle prit le verre de cocktail que son cadet venait de shaker.

- Alors, quelle peut être une nouvelle meilleure que ma plaquette de 5% qui me met à l'abri de toute contre-attaque des Skendromme et toute chance de parvenir à me débouter ?

Jorhel sourit largement.

- Allons, tu ne crois toujours pas parvenir à satisfaire les envies lubriques de ta mère et de toi envers les Skendromme avec cet Aldéran ? Il est le pire de tous.

- Je sais qu'il me donnera du fil à retordre, mais ça ajoutera du piment.

Jorhel demeura un moment silencieux, et son sourire s'accentua encore.

- Je crois au contraire que ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour toi.

- Comment cela.

- Ton équipe l'a ramassé dans le canal, il est actuellement dans l'aile médicale de _La Citadelle_. Le Dr Chum est formel. Si physiquement il n'a que des contusions à des degrés divers, il a subi un choc sans nul doute aussi important que lorsqu'il s'est crashé en navette sur cette planète agricole, mais avec des séquelles bien plus sérieuses.

- Comment cela ?

- D'après Chum, son amnésie est complète, et elle ne devrait pas passer en quelques jours comme alors. Plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois. Ton jouet est tout à toi, Tervysse, tu vas pouvoir faire de lui tout ce que tu peux. Et tout me souffle que tu ne vas pas t'en priver !

Un sourire carnassier étira de fait les lèvres de Tervysse.

- Intéressant, vraiment très intéressant. Voilà qui m'ouvre comme tu dis de nombreuses et intéressantes perspectives.

- Puis-je te demander lesquelles ? fit Jorhel, toujours stupéfait et impressionné par les facultés d'imagination et de projection dans le futur de son aînée.

- Oui : je vais épouser Aldéran.

- Heu, il est déjà marié, je te signale.

- Il ne va plus l'être bien longtemps quand sa femme verra ce que j'ai fait de lui, et ce qu'il fera pour moi !

Elle éclata de rire et trinqua joyeusement avec son frère.

FIN


End file.
